A New Sakura
by Demonic girl111
Summary: Sakura Haruno is sent back in time by a mysterious force and is turned into a fox. Now a talking fox, Sakura will go through life problems with Naruto and be there for him the whole way. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 : Death

Chapter 1:Death  
Naruto and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the End. They were both bloody, bruised, and battered. With another punch from Sasuke, Naruto was sent flying and crash landed on the ground.

"Hurry up you darn fox!" Naruto yelled in his mind at the demon fox that resided in the depths of his mind.

"I can't kit! At this rate I won't be able to save you in time!" Kurama roared at his host. Sasuke then appeared before Naruto, just as he got up.

"Good bye Naruto." he said and raised his sword, ready to stab Naruto in his heart. Blood shed and fell to the ground... But it wasn't his own. Naruto looked in horror as he saw his pink haired teammate and crush Sakura Haruno take the blade for him. But she was smiling.

"I'm afraid you can't kill Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura said and grabbed the Uchiha's neck and started to strangle him."But I will bring you to the after life with me." she said and snapped Sasuke's neck, killing him. Sakura used the last bit of strengh she had and tossed away the dead body and then she soon started to choke on the air before falling to her knees. Naruto caught her before she could fall anymore.

"Why Sakura-Chan?" he cried as Sakura pulled the sword out of her chest and tried her best to heal it, but she was too weak and gave up'. "S-Sakura-Chan don't give up hope! I'll get you to Grandma soon!" Naruto cried again and tears poured from his eyes. He tried to pick her up but she pulled him back down. Sakura looked up at Naruto with love in her eyes, a bright smile, and her hand reached up to carress his whiskered cheek.

"I did it because I-*Cough cough*I l-love y-you*Cough*Naruto-kun." she managed to make out before Sakura erupted into a frenzy of coughs. Blood came out of her mouth as she coughed.

"I love you too Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cried even harder as he felt happiest and great pain. Happiness that his one true love finally returned his feelings. Pain that his one true love was about to die in his arms. Just then Sakura grinned.

"You want me to*Cough* say hi to anyone when I reach the afterlife?" she asked, but Naruto roughly shook his head.

"Don't talk like that Sakura-Chan!" He yelled but Sakura's smile never faded.

"Sorry couldn't help myself.*Cough cough*...Don't greet me in the after life too soon Naruto-kun. Live your life to the fullest and complete your dream, for me." she whispered and looked into his eyes.

"I can't do that without you Sakura-chan! You're my dream! Please don't leave me!" Naruto yelled and Sakura wipped his tears away.

"I won't leave you Naruto-kun." she said and touched his heart."I'll be right there,*Cough cough*My time is up Naruto-kun. I love you."she whispered and kissed Naruto on his lips. He felt Sakura's body become cold and limp. Naruto pulled back only to bring her close to his body.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura Haruno is dead.

But then everything stopped. Time froze and Naruto's tears froze in mid fall. Then a ghostly image started to come out of Sakura's body. No sooner did the image come out of her body did it actually turn into Sakura's spirit! Sakura could've been mistaken for a ghost for she was completely white and see through! She took one last look at naruto and gave him a kiss on his cheek before disappering from sight.


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Life

Chapter 2: A New Life

Sakura then reappeared in the place she least expected to appear. Apparently, according to the large sign next to her, Sakura was in the spirit fox world.

"Why am I here?" Sakura thought aloud and looked at her clothes. She wore a blood red dress and blood red high heels. Sakura had a red braclet and red ring on her right hand. Just then a giant, rainbow colored vixen appeared before her.

"You are about to be reborn young vixen." the vixen stated.

"Reborn? Why? I died and I can't come back to life!" Sakura stated.

"Yes that is true but you were not meant to die so soon. You will be born as a new person, or should I say fox." the vixen said.

"Why a fox." Sakura asked.

"Since we have the power to make fox kits, not human kits. And before you ask we are turning you into a fox because of your mate that you left behind on Earth." the vixen explained."Since the Kyubi recides inside of him, Naruto will live a longer life than any normal human." Sakura stared at the vixen for a second.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Akari." Akari replied.

"Um, Akari... How will this work?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we will go back in time, to when you were born. But you will not come from Konoha, as you could have guessed, because you will be born a fox kit. You shall have your memories and you will aslo obtain special powers. You can use chakra and once you leave your mother's side you will be able to unlock your special powers...I'm pretty sure. Try your best not to change the future too much though. You will be allowed to be around Naruto in this life as well." Akari explained.

"Alright then I think I'm ready." Sakura responded. Akari nodded and the pink haired girl was surrounded by a twister of air.

"Be prepared for your ultimate power when your human self dies!" Araki yelled over the winds. Then Sakura was gone in the twister as time went backwards.

Sakura came from a litter of 6 fox kits, including herself. Her father was named Kane and her mother was named Hana. Sakura's parents cared for them all and gave them enough food to eat when they started to learn how to chew. Then to walk, then to run, then to restle with each other. Sakura was a beautiful red fox with a snow white underbelly and bright, emerald green eyes.

When Sakura and her brothers and sisters were too old to continue living in the den, which was when they were about two years old, they left their mother and father and went their seperate ways. Even though Sakura knew that she used be human, she still loved her fox mother and  
father. They were kind and gentle to their kits.

Sakura ended up walking right up to large gates. When she looked at the symbol that was on the gate did she realize she was in Konoha. Sakura remembered her parents told her not to go near humans because they would try to kill her and she held onto that advice. She ran past the half asleep guards easily and sped into the village. Sakura went to the park and hid in the forest at the edge of the park.

She decided to groom herself out of boredom but then she heard something that caused her to jump. Sakura looked out and she growled. She saw a woman slap a blonde haired boy for going near her son. Sakura didn't need to guess who it was and ran out of the forest and stood in front of young Naruto defensivly. She barked at the woman making her run away with her son.

Sakura turned around and looked back at Naruto. He had tears streaming from his eyes as he held his cheek. She slowly got closer and started to lick his cheek, like her mother did when she was hurt. Naruto giggled, causing Sakura to purr her that he was feeling better. He groomed her red pelt with his hand.

"Thanks for help me from mean lady. All said was hi to boy and she hit me." Naruto sais as more taers formed in his eyes. "They do that to me all time." he said and Sakura whimpered before nuzzling into Naruto, making him laugh.

"I really like you. Do you like me too?" Naruto asked and she nodded causing him to gasp."You know what me saying!?" He shouted and Sakura covered his mouth with her red tail. She growled a bit to show he should quiet down and Naruto nodded mutely. She uncovered his mouth and he looked at her in awe.

"Can you tell name?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded before using her claw to write her name in the dirt.

'Sakura'

"You have pretty name." he said and Sakura smiled at him.

"Sakura I wish I keep you, but I can't." Naruto said sadly but she shook her head. Sakura's ears twitched and she smelt the air. She ran into the forest and a few seconds later came out holding a rabbit in her jaws.

"So you can hunt for self?" Naruto asked as Sakura sat down next to him. She nodded at him and started to feast on the dead animal. Naruto brushed her back fur until she finished eating and tossed the bones into the forest.

"You want come with me to grandpa office?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Grandpa me made new friend!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the Hokage office. Sarutobi looked up from his mountain of paper work and grinned.

"Where is your friend, may I ask?" he asked and Naruto looked at the old Hokage oddly before looking around and he didn't see Sakura.

"She was with me." Naruto whined and scratched his head. He didn't feel his head though, but a furry one. He looked up with his eyes and saw Sakura purring as he scratched behind her ear.

"Sakura! How you get there?" Naruto asked and she yipped at him before licked his face, causing him to laugh.

"I suppose this is your new friend Naruto?" Sarutobi asked and looked at the red vixen.

"Yep! Her name Sakura and she really smart! She knew what I said and wrote name in the dirt!" Naruto cheered."I was hoping,...can me keep her?" he asked and Sarutobi looked at Naruto a bit doubtfully.

"I don't know Naruto. Will you be responsible in feeding-"

"Sakura know how to feed herself, she no need me to feed her." Naruto butted in.

"Okay then but there is more to a companion than feeding. You need to take her to the vet and get monthly-" Sarutobi was once again cut off, but not by Naruto.

"Grandpa, I don't need Naru-kun to worry about me. I can care for myself and have no ticks or fleas. My mommy and daddy taught me brothers, sisters, and me how to keep mean bugs away from fur. I know how to stay healthy." Sakura said. Everyone's eyes widened including her own.

"Yay! Me can talk! I so tired of being quiet! Me neck hurt bad if me keep it up!" Sakura yipped happily.

"YAY! You talk now Sakky-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Well I guess you can keep Sakura then Naruto but I don't know how your apartment manager will react." Sarutobi said.

"No worry Grandpa! We be fine!" Naruto assured.

"And me protect Naru-kun!" Sakura said assuringly. Sarutobi sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, I trust you both." he said.

"Bye-bye Grandpa! See you later!" Naruto yelled and walked out of the office with Sakura still on his head.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sakura Haruno

Chapter 3:Sakura Haruno-3 years later

5 year old Naruto swung on a swing while Sakura went to do her 'business'. Then a pink haired girl walked up to the swings and swung beside Naruto. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi there! My name is Sakura Haruno! What's yours?" the Haruno asked cheerfully and Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. By the way, your name reminds me a lot of my other friend. Her name is Sakura too." he replied and the Haruno Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Really!? That's so cool!" she cheered. Naruto smiled at her.

Meanwhile Sakura watched from afar. "We're so cute." she thought but then the cute image was ruined when the mother came up to the kids. "Uh oh." Sakura thought and ran over to the human kits.

"What are you doing near my daughter you demon!" Mrs. Haruno screeched and was about to punch Naruto when a red tail with a white tip wrapped around her fist, stopping the attack. "What on Earth!" the older woman yelled and looked down to see a medium sized red fox with a white under belly growling at her.

"Thank you Sakura." Naruto mumbled but Haruno Sakura heard.

"So this is Sakura?" she asked and looked at the vixen. Sakura stopped growling and looked at the human version of herself. But then Mrs. Haruno stepped in between them.

"Don't you dare think of eating her!" she yelled and Sakura shook her head.

"My, my don't you have an imagination Mrs. Haruno." she said and the older woman's eyes widened as did human Sakura's. "Why on Earth would I want eat this cute little cherry blossom? Besides, us foxes don't have any taste for human." Sakura stated and the older woman backed up.

"Am I going mad?" Mrs. Haruno asked herself.

"No you're dreaming!" Sakura said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "You are awake Mrs. Haruno and you're not going mad. I can talk." she stated and Mrs. Haruno nodded.

"Yeah, sure I am. Well Sakura it's time to go home! Now come along sweetheart!" the older woman quickly walked away.

"Bye Naruto!" Human Sakura called and they disappeared from sight.

"Well that was weird. C'mon Sakura! Let's go!" Naruto said and started to walk away with Sakura next to him.

2 years later  
Sakura and Ino were playing together at the park and sadly Naruto was no where to be found. But Sakura kept looking for him.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"What Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you keep looking around?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Naruto." Sakura replied and Ino snorted.

"The idiot who always gets in trouble and has that ugly fox always walking around with him? Sakura you need to like someone who is worthy of your time! Like Sasuke-kun!" she said.

"What's so special about him?" Sakura asked.

"What's so special about him!" Ino gasped. "Sakura, Sasuke-kun is the best in the class, and the hottest, and the coolest!" she yelled.

"So?" Sakura asked and Ino slapped her forehead.

"Come on! None of that interests you? Just give Sasuke-kun a chance! I heard he lost his family last night!" she whisper screamed. Sakura gasped.

"That's horrible...Fine Ino, whatever. I'll try to see from your point of view." she gave in and Ino gave a victory cheer.

"Yay!" she yelled.


	4. Chapter 4 : Team 7

Chapter 4:Team 7

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said. At first Naruto cheered and Sakura groaned, their reactions were completely reverse when Sasuke was called.

"Sensei-" Naruto was cut off when Fox Sakura nudged him in the arm with her black nose. She sat next to Naruto and was bigger. She shook her head. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." he gave in and sat back down.

"Okay then, Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inzuka, and Shino Aburame." the kids nodded to each other. "Team 9 is still being decided. Team 10 will be Ino Yanamaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka finished only to have Ino yell out.

"Why do I have to be with these lazy bums! Sasuke-kun and I would make a perfect team!" she yelled.

"Too bad Piggy! I got him!" Human Sakura teased.

"Why don't you shut up Forehead!" Ino growled as Sakura growled back.

"Sit down!" Iruka yelled and the girls immediately sat in their seats. "Now just wait here until your jonin sensei comes to get you." with that Iruka left the room.

A few hours later Team 7 was still waiting for their sensei.

"Gah! Where is our sensei!" Naruto yelled as he paced the room while both Sakura's watched him. Sasuke looked like he was sleeping.

"Naruto quit being so impatient and start being patient!" Human Sakura yelled. Naruto then stopped mid pace and grinned before looking at Fox Sakura.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Sakura?" he asked and Sakura smirked at him.

Another hour later Team 7 was still waiting for their sensei to come except they were in different positions.

Naruto was practicing chakra control while sitting on the desk, Sakura was reading a book on the Hokages, and Sasuke was sitting on the window looking outside. Fox Sakura had her head in Naruto's lap as she slept.

Just then a hand appeared and it opened the door to the classroom. A silver haired man appeared in the doorway only to meet a barrage of kunai coming in his direction, and fast. He used the subsatution jutsu and Naruto appeared in his place. But he was faster, and deflected all of the upcoming kunai. When the kunai's stopped Naruto glared at his sensei.

"What the hell sensei! Are you trying to kill me!" he yelled and put his kunai back in his weapons pouch. Kakashi and Human Sakura looked at him in shock, while Sasuke just turned to look at them and Fox Sakura was just waking up.

"Well alright then meet me on the roof." Kakashi stated and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"See you two there!" Naruto said with a grin and disappeared in a burst of flames, as did Fox Sakura.

"Okay then why don't you introduce yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi said.

sensei. You know to show us how it's done." Sakura said. Naruto sat to the left of Sakura and Sasuke to the right. Fox Sakura sat next to Naruto.

"Alright then my name is Kakashi Hatake I like hmm," Fox Sakura growled at him and gave Kakashi an evil glare.  
"I like my books, I dislike fangirlism, and ambitious people. My hobbies are to read my books. And my dream... I actually never thought about it." Kakashi said quickly and saw the fox give a nod. "Okay you in the blue." he pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes and hate fan girls. My hobbies are to train. My dream is to revive my clan." Sasuke said indifferently. Kakashi then pointed at Sakura.

"Now you pinky." he said and Sakura's eye twitched.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like the color red and hate my pink hair, forehead, and when people call me pinky. My hobbies are to learn new things. My dream is to become the greatest kunoichi." she said.

"But Sakura-Chan, I really like your forehead and pink hair!" Naruto said with a smile and Sakura blushed a bit.

"Thanks Naruto." she said. Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Lastly you blonde." he said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my fox Sakura, and Sakura-chan. I hate pervs and people who want power. My hobbies are pulling pranks and learning new things from my fox, Sakura. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage so people will respect me and see me for me!" Naruto cheered and held his fist in the air. Fox Sakura yipped happily.

"How can you learn things from a fox? Pfft, whatever I don't care, just don't get in my way with that mutt of yours." Sasuke said.

"What a coincidence Uchiha, I was about to say the same thing to you." Fox Sakura said and gave a foxy grin as she saw their shocked faces.

"You can talk?!" Sakura yelled and Fox Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes idiot I can talk. How could you of all people ever forget?" she asked and Sakura looked at her.

"I knew you before?" she asked and the vixen was about to respond but Naruto butted in.

"Maybe you did maybe you didn't oh well. Sensei did you want to say something?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Umm,...well Sakura do you want to speak?"Kakashi asked.

"Sure. My name is Sakura. I like Naruto. I hate pervs and people who don't believe in teamwork. My hobbies are teaching Naruto and my dream is to help Naruto accomplish his own." Fox Sakura said with a smile.

"What about after his dream is complete, then what will you do?" Kakashi asked.

"That's easy! I'll stay by his side the whole time until death do us part." she replied and they all looked at her.

"Sounds like you're willing to marry him." Sasuke muttered.

"Good heavens no! I'm a fox, he's a human! I only said it like that because that is how I feel. Akamaru is the same way to Kiba." Fox Sakura explained.

"Well okay. Now that we have introductions over with I can tell you the real test to decide if you are really worthy of being genin." Kakashi stated.

"Meet me at training grounds 7 at 6 A.M." then he left in a poof of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5 : Bell Test

Chapter 5:Bell Test

Sakura let Naruto sleep in because she knew Kakashi would be late anyways. She put the alarm for 9:30 A.M. and fell asleep herself.

"SAKURA WE'RE LATE FOR TRAINING!" Naruto screamed as soon as he looked at the clock and put on a black shirt with a orange spiral on it and green shorts. Naruto grabbed his weapon pouch and tied his Konoha headband around his forehead. He then tied Sakura's Konoha headband around her neck. Naruto ran out of the apartment but Sakura grabbed 3 boxed breakfasts in her teeth first before running after him.

"Sorry I'm late! My alarm clock didn't wake me up until 9:30." Naruto yelled to his teammates that were waiting for him.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet!" Sakura yelled.

"Where's the vixen?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here! I had to get these though." Sakura said and dropped the boxes of food in front of the genin.

"Sensei told us not to eat Sakura!" Human Sakura said.

"I know that but how will you do your best during this test if you're hungry?" Fox Sakura said and their stomachs answered for the kids. They quickly got their own boxes and started to chow down. Fox Sakura went to get her own food from the forest.

30 minutes later  
"Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path and I hade to take the long way around." Kakashi said as he appeared before them.

"LIAR!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled with full stomachs. Fox Sakura reappeared in a burst of flames, back from throwing away the empty boxes.

"And where were you?" Kakashi asked.

"I had to use the bathroom." Fox Sakura replied and stood next to Naruto.

"Now I will explain the bell test." Kakashi held up two bells. "You have to get these bells from me before noon. Come at me with the intent to kill. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy and not get lunch. You have 2 hours, GO!" and the 3 genin and vixen hid in the forest. "At least they know how to hide." Kakashi thought and started to read his book.

"That's it! I know how we will pass. But first I have to make sure Naruto doesn't run out there. It's hard enough trying to hold him back with only a tail." Sakura thought with a sigh as Naruto tried to get out of her tail's grasp. Sakura scented Human Sakura and Sasuke and quickly rounded them up before bringing them a bit farther away from Kakashi's ears.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Human Sakura whispered. Fox Sakura let Naruto go and sighed.

"You guys don't get the point of this test do you?" she asked and they looked at her oddly. "The point of this test is teamwork! We need to work together to get those bells!"

"But there are only 2 bells." Sasuke stated and Fox Sakura nodded.

"I know that but I have a plan, now listen up!" and she told the genin her plan.

"That's weird, they're not attacking me yet. Oh well I'll just keep reading, it's on the good part." Kakashi thought. Just then Naruto burst through the trees with Fox Sakura at his side.

"Fight me sensei! I will get those bells from you easily!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm not surprised it was him to come out first. He is so much like Obito." Kakashi thought. "Then come at me." he said not even looking up from his book.

"You're not going to put your book down?" Fox Sakura asked.

"Nope!" Kakashi replied. Then the duo charged at him. Naruto punched and kicked while Sakura whipped and snapped. Kakashi dodged them all though, except he put his book on the tree stump he was sitting on.

"Note to self. Don't get on their bad side." Kakashi thought and he dodged another kick and whip of a tail. He picked up his book again and put it in his pocket before making the tiger sign. Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu! One thousand years of death!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura ran out of the way but Naruto wasn't as lucky and got poked in the butt, hard. So hard he was sent flying, but before he reached the water he disappered in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clone!" Kakashi gasped and spun around to see his students. Sasuke and Sakura held the bells while Naruto held his book with Fox Sakura on his head.

"What!" Kakashi yelled and took his book out of his pocket, only for it to disappear in a poof of smoke. The Sakura that was fighting with Naruto disappeared too.

"How did you do it?" he asked and Naruto grinned before pointing at Fox Sakura.

"You see sensei, all we did was distract you with clones. While they talked to you Sakura and Sasuke grabbed the bells, and once you put down the book we took that and replaced it with a clone as well. Really simple." she explained.

"We pass sensei. We worked together to get the bells and got your precious book just to prove how well we worked together." Human Sakura said with a smile. Kakashi gaved a masked one.

"Good work, we'll get our first mission tomorrow. See ya!" and with a wave he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6 : Land Of Waves

Chapter 6:Land of Waves

"I'm tired of getting baby missions Gramps!" Naruto yelled after finishing another D-Rank mission.

"Naruto you obviously don't understand the way ranked missions work." Sarutobi then started to explain the way missions work. "Do you understand Naruto?" he asked only to see him not paying attention.

"Yeah! I've known Sakura since I was 2 years old!" he said with a grin as he talked to his teammates and sensei.

"NARUTO SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE HOKAGE!" Iruka yelled and they looked back at him.

"No offense Iruka but these missions come from people who are to lazy to do their own chores. We need to get a C-Rank mission soon or else we can't go into the chunin exams! I'm also tired of chasing this dumb cat! Why don't you tell the fat lady to stop strangling her cat so Tora will stop running away from her!" Sakura barked angrily.

"Sakura has a point Iruka. Tell you what Team 7, I'll give you the C-Rank mission to escort the bridge builder back to his home in Wave." Sarutobi said and Naruto jumped for joy while Fox Sakura smiled. But on the inside she was panicking.

"Tazuna! This is when we meet Zabuza and Haku!" she thought. Then a man that looked half drunk and had a beer bottle in hand walked in.

"These brats are going to escort me?" he asked.

"Look sir, we could always leave you to go on your own and be attacked by robbers. Would you like that?" Fox Sakura asked with an evil fox grin, making him gulp.

"N-Never mind." he stuttered and straighten up. "My name is Tazuna." Sakura nodded.

"We leave in a hour. Pack for a week long mission and meet at the eastern gates." Kakashi said and they all left.

"This is so cool! This is my very first time out of the village!" Naruto cheered while Fox Sakura walked beside him with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun you are so cute. Why was I so dense not to see how charming you were?" she thought.

"Because you were to distracted with the heartless snake to pay him any notice." another voice said in Sakura's head. She mentally groaned.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Sakura growled mentally. Inner Sakura shrugged.

"I guess I came back in time with you, Haruno or not." she replied and grinned. "Naruto-kun really is cute. Imagine he will be so handsome after his training with pervy-sage. Who knows what we could be able to do." Inner thought perversely.

"Now's not the time to be thinking like that Inner! We can't change the future that much." Sakura thought. Inner only grinned more.

"You said now. Does that mean I could say anything I want when you feel like it or when human us dies?" she asked and Sakura smirked at her.

"Both." she stated and Inner cheered.

"Yeah! Outer is giving into her pervert instincts in this life!" she yelled and pumped her fist in the air before leaving Sakura be. The first thing Sakura noticed as soon as Inner stopped talking was a puddle that they were walking by.

"It hasn't rained for weeks...That's it! The demon brothers!" she thought and looked at Kakashi who seemed to nod at her.

"Good he knows. Now we have to be on our guard but I do remember Sensei-" Sakura's thoughts were cut off by the Demon brothers emerging from the puddle and rip Kakashi apart with chains.

"SENSEI!" Human Sakura screamed. The men looked at each other.

"One down, one to go." one of them said and they turned to them. Before they could attack though, Sasuke and Fox Sakura attacked them. Sakura put chakra in her tail and punched one of the men hard. He was sent flying into a tree knocking him out. Sasuke dodged the one with chains before grabbing the chains and pulling the man toward him. Sasuke hit the man in the neck making him unconscious too. While Sasuke proceeded to tie the demon brothers up to a tree, Kakashi came out from hiding in the trees.

"Good work Sasuke, Sakura." he said and Fox Sakura nodded her head.

"Thank you sensei." she said and walked over to a frozen stiff Naruto. Sakura nudged his bleeding hand and smelt it before gasping.

"Naruto the kunai that hit you was poisoned!" she barked urgently and Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked at his hand.

"That's it, we have to go back." Kakashi said. Naruto stared at his hand for another second before pulling out his own kunai and stabbing it in his bleeding hand, making the blood pour out.

"I'm not going back. I'm not going back because a ninja never quits! If I quit now, I'll never be able to become Hokage! I need to be useful to my teammates and I just stood there while Sasuke and Sakura did all the work. Now I'm not going back just because of some poisoned kunai!" Naruto yelled and held his bleeding hand in the air. "Upon this wound, I say my ninja way! To never quit on those that are important to you and be the best you can be!" he screamed to the world and they all looked at him in awe.

"That's great Naruto, but if you don't patch that wound you'll die of blood loss." Kakashi said.

Naruto blinked before running around screaming. "I'm too young to die!" Fox Sakura chuckled.

"Naruto quit your screaming and come over here. Let me see it." she said and he walked over to her. Naruto held his hand out to her and Sakura brought her tail up to his hand.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Kakashi asked and his question was answered when her tail glowed green and it patched Naruto's hand.

"I healed him." she replied.

"Did you teach her that Naruto?" Human Sakura asked.

"No I learned it on my own." Fox Sakura stated and looked at Tazuna. "You have some explaining to do Tazuna." she said and he nodded.

"My country is very poor and we are ruled by an evil man, Gatou. He uses all our country's profits for his own biding and is trying to stop my bridge from being built. My bridge is the key to our freedom and we'll get help from outside our country." Tazuna explained.

"You could have told the Hokage your problem and you could have paid the money you owed once the bridge was finished." Sakura stated.

"Team do you want to continue?" Kakashi asked and turned to the 3 genin and fox.

"We need to go sensei. We can't leave this village to die." Fox Sakura stated.

"What she said!" Naruto yelled with a grin.

"I agree with the vixen." Sasuke said.

"I agree with Sasuke-kun!" Human Sakura cheered with a dreamy look as she looked at Sasuke. Fox Sakura could only help but sigh.

"What was wrong with me when I was young?" she thought.

"We were young and stupid." Inner stated and Outer nodded in agreement.

"Okay then let's get going." Kakashi said with a masked smile and they continued on.

A few days later and a few hours on a boat the group was getting close to Tazuna's house. While they were walking Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Human Sakura yelled but Naruto ignored her.

"I heard something." he stated and moved the bushes to show a white rabbit.

"IT WAS A RABBIT YOU IDIOT!" she yelled and hit him on the head. Fox Sakura's ears twitched as she heard a sound coming in their direction.

"GET DOWN!" she roared and pushed Naruto and Sakura to the ground, Sasuke brought Tazuna down, and Kakashi hit the floor. Just then a large sword flew by and stuck into a tree. Then a man with bandages wrapped around his mouth appeared on the sword.

"Well, well a talking fox, that's a new one." he said. Fox Sakura bared her fangs and got in a protective stance before Naruto and Sakura.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden Mist. What brings you here?" Sakura growled and Zabuza's eyes widened.

"How do you know of me young vixen?" he asked. Sakura relaxed her stance and straighten up.

"I just do, now tell your friend to come out." she commanded and a boy with a mask appeared beside Zabuza.

"You are good, vixen." the boy said. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Haku of the bloodline limit: Ice Release." she said and both of their eyes widened even more.

"You must have found that out somehow!" Zabuza yelled but Fox Sakura just shrugged.

"What is your name?" Haku asked as he took off his mask.

"Sakura. I also need to tell you something." Sakura stated and they looked at her.

"What may that be?" Zabuza asked.

"I know Gatou sent you and he is only using you. He will not pay you if you kill Tazuna, he will kill you." she stated and Zabuza nodded.

"I always had a feeling about that man. And since you know so much about Haku and myself I will take your word for it." he said.

"But what do you plan to do?" Haku asked.

"I want you to help us protect Tazuna and I will promise you a pay from my own account." Sakura stated and everyone looked at her.

"You have an account?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, now do we have a deal?" she asked and held out her tail. Zabuza thought for a moment before shaking her tail.

"You have a deal Sakura, but we shall hide in the shadows." he said and she nodded.

"Fine by me. Until we meet again." Sakura bowed her head and the missing ninja's disappeared into the mist that formed. When it cleared they were gone. Silence.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Naruto yelled.

"I saved ourselves from troublesome fighting." Sakura replied. "Now get off your lazy butts! I want to get to Tazuna's already!" she barked and they were all up.


	7. Chapter 7 : Chunin Exams

Chapter 7:Chunin Exams  
A year later Naruto, both Sakura's, and Sasuke sat on their brigde waiting for Kakashi to show up. The brigde in Wave was finished and was named The Great Vixen Bridge, in honor of Fox Sakura. Zabuza and Haku died killing Gatou and his ninja's. Inari, Tazuna's grandson, finally believed in heros.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei taking so long?" Naruto asked. He finally got rid of his jumpsuit. Now he wore a green hoodie with a orange spiril on the back, blue pants, a orange shirt with a black spiral on it, and blue sandals.

"Well he should be here soon, I can smell him." Fox Sakura stated and sure enough Kakashi appeared before them.

"Sorry I'm late but I was at the Hokage office signing you into the chunin exams." he said with a masked smile. They all gasped, except Fox Sakura, who smiled.

"That's great! How long till the exams?" she asked.

"It's at the end of the week." Kakashi replied.

"This is so cool! We're entering the chunin exams!" Naruto said excitedly. He looked at Sakura."Do you think you could teach me some things?" he asked her and Sakura was surprized but honored.

"Do you mind sensei?" she asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"Not at all. Sakura do you want one of us to train you or will you be fine?" he asked his female student.

"I think I'll be fine sensei." Sakura said.

"Alright it's settled then, Sensei will train the Uchiha and I'll train Naruto and Sakura." Fox Sakura stated.

"But I said I will be fine!" Sakura argued.

"No you said you think. Meaning you're not sure, meaning you're not. We'll train tomorrow at 10 A.M. Okay?" the vixen said in a tone no one could argue with. The human sighed in defeat.

"Okay." she replied.

"Sasuke meet me at the training grounds at 9 A.M." Kakashi stated and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Fox Sakura started to walk away but Naruto looked at Human Sakura first.

"Do you want to get Ramen with me and Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

"No I'm okay Naruto. See you tomorrow though." she replied and walked away. Naruto sighed before catching up with Fox Sakura. She nudged his leg.

"Hey it could be worse. Sakura could have punched you through a tree." she said trying to cheer him up. It worked as he smiled a bit.

"I guess so." Naruto replied. As they walked along a box with eye holes stopped infront of them.

"That's the worst diguise I've ever seen in my life!" Naruto yelled and pointed at the box.

"You're as good as ever Boss." a voice from the box said. Then in a puff of smoke 3 children appeared.

"Moegi here!" said the only girl as she struck a pose.

"Udon!" said the other boy.

"And the awesome Team leader Konohamaru!" Konohamaru cheered and put his fist in the air.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here trying to sneek up on us?" Sakura asked playfully.

**"Even though you stink at disguising yourselves."** Inner Sakura mumbled.

"Did you guys seriously forget!" Konohamaru yelled.

"You two promised to play ninja with us Sakura-chan!" Moegi whined and Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But we can only play for a little. I have to train Naruto and Sakura for the chunin exams on Friday." she said and the kids gasped.

"Boss is going to the chunin exams!" Udon said shocked.

"That's great boss!" Konohamaru said with a smile and Naruto gave his infamous grin.

"Thanks guys!" he thanked. Then Konohamaru looked behind the ninja and fox.

"Who's that boss?" he asked. Naruto and Sakura turned to look and saw Human Sakura looking at them.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You want me to introduce you to my friends?" Naruto asked with a smile. Then Konohamaru nudged him.

"Chan huh Boss? Is this your girlfriend?" he asked with a grin and Naruto blushed but Human Sakura turned red in furry.

"NO I AM NOT!" she screamed and punched Konohamaru in the head. The poor boy held his head in pain.

"No wonder! Who wants a woman with brute strengh to be their girlfriend?" Konohamaru yelled and Sakura got an evil eye.

"What did you say?" she asked and cracked her knuckles.

"We're playing ninja now and Sakura is the enemy ninja that you can't defeat so you better run, fast!" Fox Sakura said quickly and they all ran away from the fuming Sakura.

As they were running, with Konohamaru in the lead, he ran into an alley. When they all caught up to him they saw a Suna ninja holding Konohamaru by his scarf.

"Let me go you big log! I'm the grandson of the Hokage!" he screamed as his feet kicked in the air. The boy with purple paint on his face laughed.

"Look what we got here Temari, a squirt!" he said with a grin and turned to a blonde haired girl with 4 spiky pony tails.

"Kankuro, we could get in trouble and we just got here! Leave the kid alone." Temari insisted but Kankuro snorted.

"You're no fun sis. But I think I'll have fun with him." he said and grinned evily.

"LET HIM GO!" Naruto screamed and Fox Sakura growled menacingly. Kankuro rolled his eyes and dropped Konohamaru, but Sakura caught him with her tail.

"Now leave before I report you to the Hokage!" Naruto growled and stood infront of everyone defensivly with Fox Sakura at his side. Kankuro cracked his knuckles.

"What makes you think I'll leave you alone without a bruise or 2!" Kankuro said and went to punch Naruo. But before it reached, a pebble hit Kankuro's fist. Everyone looked up to see Sasuke sitting in a tree with another pebble in his hand.

"Sasuke-kun!" Human Sakura said.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." he said, not paying attention to Sakura, as he crushed the pebble he had and turned it into dust.

"Another one! No matter I'll just beat you to dust too!" Kankuro yelled but then froze in place. He was looking higher than Sasuke. They all looked and saw a red haired boy with sea green eyes holding onto his tree branch upside down by his feet.

"Kankuro, you are an embarrassment to our village. Be quiet or else I will kill you brother." he said.

"Y-Yes Gaara." Kankuro replied, very scared. Gaara disappeared in a tornado of sand before reappearing before Naruto and fox Sakura, he looked at Naruto.

"What is your foxes name?" Gaara asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I can feel a strong amount of chakra coming from it, now what is it's name before I kill you." Gaara asked menacingly.

"Her name is Sakura, okay." Naruto replied as he curled his fists and gritted his teeth. Gaara nodded before looking at Sasuke.

"And you?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied. Gaara looked back at Naruto and Fox Sakura.

"I am sorry about my brother. He can be very stupid at times. We will leave." he said and the Suna ninja's walked away.

"I have a bad feeling about Gaara." Fox Sakura mumbled to Naruto.

"I know, I mean he threatened to kill his own brother. That's just not right." he replied with a shake of his head. But then pouted.

"Why didn't he ask for my name?" Naruto whined, making Sakura sweat-drop. The duo turned back to the kids.

"Sorry guys. But we have to get going. Bye." Sakura said and she and Naruto walked away.


	8. Chapter 8 : The First & Second Test

Chapter 8:The First & Second Test

"Alright maggots! I'm your first instuctor for the written portion of the exam." A groan from Naruto."You must answer the first 9 questions on the test paper. I will give you the 10th question when the hour is up. If anyone on your team fails you all fail. If you're caught cheating your whole team leaves. Got it... Okay then BEGIN!" Ibiki Morino yelled and the test started.

"What am I going to do Sakura! I stink at written tests! I have to cheat!" Naruto whispered to Sakura but she shook her head.

"No need Naruto, I'll just tell you the answers." she whispered.

"How?" he asked.

"Naruto, I know this stuff off the top of my head. My mother always called me a sponge for information. Now get that pencil ready." Sakura stated and started to whisper Naruto the answers.

Meanwhile, right next to them, Hinata watched the whole exchange, and oddly she was fuming.

'Those 2 are way too close!' she thought. 'Why am I jealous of a fox? It's not like they could date. Naruto-kun is human and she is a fox. It'll never work. Could it?'

Human Sakura smiled while looking at Naruto and Fox Sakura.

'Good Naruto will be fine with Sakura. I have faith in her to help him out. But this test is really easy! I don't need to cheat.' she thought and started to answer the questions on the test.

'This is simple. I can use my Sharingan that I unlocked thanks to Kakashi and not get caught.' Sasuke thought and started to copy answers from the guy infront of him.

A hour later

"Okay all of you that are taking the 10th question, you all pass!" Ibiki said with a smirk. While Temari was questioning Ibiki, Fox Sakura was busy looking out the window.

'3...2...1.' she thought and Anko came in bursting through the glass.

"I'm Anko Mitarshi and I'm your second examiner!" Anko said with a grin.

"You're early Anko." Ibiki stated and she laughed nervously.

"Whoops! Oh well I always am when it comes to sending children to their deathes." Anko said with an evil grin.

**"The woman still scares me." **Inner Sakura said with a shiver.

'Tell me about it Inner.' Sakura replied.

The Second Test

Naruto, both Sakura's, and Sasuke ran through the forest a few minutes later.

"We have the Heavan scroll and we just need the Earth scroll before we can head to the tower." Human Sakura stated as she looked at the scroll in her hands.

"Hey Sakura do you think you can hold this?" she asked and fox Sakura looked at her oddly.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because no one expects a 'normal' animal to be caring it." Human Sakura replied, making air quotes when saying normal.

"Alright then." Fox Sakura replied and her tail reached out to the scroll. Then in a poof of smoke the scroll disappeared.

"Where's the scroll Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"It's hidden in my tail fur." she replied as they kept running.

"Then what was with the smoke?" Sasuke asked.

"Just for show." Fox Sakura replied with a foxy grin and sniffed the air. "If we go a bit to the left and continue on we'll run into a group with the Earth scroll." she stated.

"How do you know they have the Earth scroll?" Sakura asked.

"They have different scents." Fox Sakura explained and they ran toward the holders of the Earth scroll.

"We have company." a Grass ninja hissed as he ran with his team.

"What shall we do?" his teammate asked.

"You shall do nothing! I will take care of them." he snapped and his teammates ran on ahead. As soon as they disappeared 3 Konoha shinobi stopped infront of him.

"Kukuku look who it issss." the Grass ninja grinned. "It seems that you have come right to me Ssssasuke-kun." he said.

"What do you want with Sasuke-kun!?" Human Sakura asked with a yell.

"I will not tell you, but I know what you want." the Grass ninja stated and held out an Earth scroll. But then he swallowed it whole! "Now you have to kill me to get that sssscroll." he said and the group stared at him. But Fox Sakura shook her head and started to leave through the bushes.

"Where issss your little fox going?" the Grass ninja asked as she disappeared from sight.

"Anywhere but here." Naruto said and also walked into the bushes after Sakura.

"Why did Sakura leave? That's not like her to just give up." Sakura thought but then realized something. When the grass ninja was about to eat the scroll, too fast for the naked eye to see, Fox Sakura replaced the scroll with a fake. The only reason Sakura noticed was because of how a strange wind appeared and fox Sakura seemed to become a blur for a split second.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go after them." Sakura stated and tried to pull Sasuke away from the Grass ninja but he stood his ground.

"Are you giving up too Sakura!" he yelled.

"No I'm not giving up. I'm trusting Sakura's actions." she replied.

"Pfft you're all losers. Fine, I'll get the scroll myself!" Sasuke said and attacked the Grass ninja.

"NO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

Meanwhile Naruto and fox Sakura were talking.

"So you already got the scroll Sakura?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I put it in my tail with the other one but we have to help Sasuke now." she stated and they heard an explosion come from the clearing.

"Sasuke's fighting the Grass ninja isn't he?" Naruto asked with a sigh. Sakura nodded but then Naruto became mad. "He's fighting a ninja without me?!" he screamed and ran back to the clearing, leaving Sakura in the dust. She coughed a bit before using her tail to wave the smoke away.

"That boy, no matter what the age, he'll always be like this." Sakura said with a sigh.

**"Yeah but that's what we love about him." **Inner Sakura said with a smile, but it turned into a grin.** "You know Outer, he has a lot of stamina when he's both younger and older. Imagine-"**

"I told you not to say anything like that until I want it or Human us dies! And me dieing isn't happening antime soon while we have a crazed snake sannin fighting Sasuke and soon Naruto-kun! I don't have time to think like a pervert!" Sakura yelled at her Inner before running after Naruto.

Sasuke dodged another kunai from the Grass ninja. The ninja then summoned a giant snake and went to attack Human Sakura. But before the snake could eat Sakura, Naruto stopped it with a kunai.

"You won't hurt my friends you freak!" he yelled and attacked the Grass ninja just as Fox Sakura appeared. She only watched the 3 of them fight next to Human Sakura.

"You're not going to help them Sakura?" Human Sakura asked. Fox Sakura shook her head.

"No, I can't. Naruto made me protect you just incase something happened." she lied.

'No, I won't because if I don't Sasuke wont become a bloodthirsty missing ninja and you might not get over him.' Sakura thought with a mental sigh. 'At times I really hate being from the future. Knowing when your friends die, leave, or betray you.'

**"I agree Outer, this is just not fun." **Inner agreed with a sigh as she crossed her arms. Sooner than both Sakura's expected, Naruto lost controll of Kurama. He easily batted the Grass ninja away but not soon after did the Grass ninja appear behind Naruto and knock him out. Next he appeared beside Sasuke and bit his neck. Sasuke screamed in pain.

'Okay that's enough!' Sakura thought and ripped the Grass ninja away from Sasuke. The Grass ninja's face was melted off and showed half of a pale faced man with snake eyes.

"Kukuku, you're too late little fox. You and that girl better watch out. Sasuke-kun will come to me for power. Until next time." Orochimaru said before disappearing.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Human Sakura screamed before running right pass the unconcious Naruto to the unconciuos Sasuke. Fox Sakura sighed before running over to Naruto and looking at his face lovingly.

'Oh Naruto-kun. I'm sorry about being such a female dog to you when I was little.' Sakura thought sadly before lifting Naruto's body onto her back. He was heavy, most definatly.

"Yeesh Naruto! Lay off the Ramen please!" she complained aloud before trotting over to Human Sakura, to see her lifting Sasuke's limp body.

"We have to bring them somewhere safe." she said.

"Follow me. I'll find us a place not far from here." Fox Sakura said and led them to a cave away from the clearing.

Fox Sakura started making food, Ramen, and told Human Sakura to take care of both boys. Right now Sakura was only taking care of Sasuke. As she put another wet cloth on the feverish Sasuke she took a look at the still dirty Naruto.

'Maybe I should help Naruto out too.' she thought and went out of the cave. She saw Fox Sakura stirring ramen over a fire that, strangly, didn't produce smoke.

"Sakura?" Human Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" Salura hummed.

"Can you undress Naruto so I can clean his clothes?" she asked nervously. Fox Sakura seemed to arch an eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder as her tail continued to work.

"Why does it have to be me?" she asked.

"Well because I would like to think you're used to seeing Naruto in his boxers. I mean knowing him for so long and...Yeah so will you do it?" Sakura asked.

**"YES! YES! SAY YES OUTER!" **Inner Sakura screamed.

"Sure." Fox Sakura said and made a clone of herself to continue cooking. Lucky for Human Sakura there was a large moss was hanging over the entrance, making it almost invisible. Sakura walked pass Sasuke, but not before throwing dirt in his face.

'Take that Emo boy.' she thought with a snicker. She walked over to Naruto and looked at him.

**"We're about to see him partially naked without him even noticing!"** Inner squealed.

'Quiet down in there! It's almost time for the Oto ninja's to appear! We can't interfer! So we're going to sleep next to Naruto saying we were so tired that we fell asleep. And I can't do that with you yelling at me!' Sakura yelled mentally.

**"Fine, fine! But I will pollute your dreams!"** Inner said with a grin. Sakura laid down next to Naruto before curling into his side and falling asleep.

Meanwhile Human Sakura was waiting for Fox Sakura to come out with Naruto's clothes while sitting on a rock.

'What's taking Sakura so long?' she thought even though it had only been a minute and a half. 'Well a fox trying to take off clothes with a tail and that are not their own would be hard.' she thought.

**"That fox is sooo lucky! She is seeing the boxers of her master while we haven't even seen a glimpst of Sasuke-kun! That dang fox better not look at our Sasuke-kun! He's ours only!"** Inner screamed at Human Sakura.

'I don't think she'll look at Sasuke-kun.' Sakura replied.

**"Why Outer?"** Inner asked.

'Because I think she has eyes for Naruto and Naruto only. I mean have you seen the way she looks at him?' she asked.

**"A fox and a human... A scary combination if you ask me."** Inner replied with a shiver. **"What would there kids look like?"** she asked.

'I honestly don't think they could have kids at all. It just dosen't seem possible. I mean sure they could 'do it' but I don't know about babies.' Sakura replied but then their conversation was disrupted when 3 Oto ninja's appeared before her. Sakura stood up and got into a stance while the clone of Fox Sakura's clone stopped cooking. She put out the fire and also got into a stance.

"You shouldn't zone out during the chunin exams girl." the first on said.

"Now just tell us were Sasuke Uchiha is and we'll let you go." said the second one.

"Why do you want Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"We want to bring him to our leader." said the third.

"Now give us the freaking boy!" the first yelled.

"NEVER!" Sakura screamed and threw kunai at the ninja, only for them to get blocked easily.

"You're pathetic girl. We could have let you live, but now we'll have to shed your useless blood." said the first as Human Sakura threw kunai at him. He dodged. Fox Sakura came up behind the Oto ninja, only to be kicked away and disappear in a poof of smoke.

"Ha! Now you're alone with no one to help you!" he said and attacked Human Sakura.

'Crap! Sakura's clone is gone and I can't call her without giving away her location.' Sakura thought as she blocked a kunai.

**"Well let's just show them that we can protect them without their help. HELL YA!"** Inner yelled with her fist in the air.

Meanwhile, Fox Sakura tried to ignore the noise Human Sakura was making and trying to sleep. But then, in his sleep, Naruto rolled over and held Sakura close to his chest. She was thankful she had fur, or else her face would be red. Oh wait! It already was...

**"OH MY KAMI! NARUTO-KUN IS CUDDLING WITH US!"** Inner squealed extremely loudly. **"IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!"** she yelled.

_'Stop yelling Inner! I would like to enjoy this more.'_ Sakura said with a mental growl at her fox inner.

**"I don't care! Now I'm definatly going to make those perverted dreams!"** Inner said with a grin.

_'Inner...'_ Sakura said with a glare.

**"Fine, after the exam's and when you aren't training."** Inner gave in with a groan.

_'Good, but since I'm in such a fantastic mood in Naruto-kun's arms, I'll let you go pervert my dreams.'_ Sakura said.

**"YES! FINALLY!"** Inner cheered and went to work in preparing the dream.

_'I wonder what she'll come up with.'_ Sakura thought before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

A few minutes later the rest of the Rookie 9, along with Team Guy, were helping Sakura in her battle against the Oto ninja's. But then Sasuke, in his first stage of the curse mark, appeared infront of Sakura.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" he asked and he then noticed the Oto ninja's. "So it was them huh? I'll take care of them easily." he said and attacked the Oto ninja's. He killed one of them, knocked out the only girl on the team, and almost killed the last member but he asked for mercy and ran away with his teammates on his shoulders. Sasuke looked around and laughed maniacly. Human Sakura and everyone else was to scared to move. But a red blur came behind Sasuke and knocked him out, making the curse mark reside.

"That was close. After he was done laughing who knows what he would have done." Fox Sakura said with a sigh and looked back at the fast asleep Naruto.

"What hapened to you?" Human Sakura asked.

"I must of passed out or something because of how tired I was. But it only lasted for a few minutes until I felt the ground shake. Me and Naruto are both known to be deep sleepers so that's probably while he's still knocked out." Fox Sakura replied and turned to the other ninja's. She bowed her head.

"Thank you for helping Sakura when I could not." she said while they all stared at her, shocked.

"Since when could you talk!" Ino yelled while waving her arms.

"I've been able to talk since I was 2. You just never noticed because you were to focused on the Uchiha to notice." Fox Sakura replied with a snort. Just then Naruto woke up with a loud yawn.

"What I miss?" he asked as he saw everyone.

"I'll tell you on the way to the tower Naruto. I hope you don't mind but do you want to hold Sasuke. I might have to hold Sakura when she passes out." Fox Sakura said and Naruto gave her a look, which meant.

_'Can we switch the people we're carring?'_ Sakura nodded.

"Thank you again everyone, but we must get going. Bye!" she said as Naruto lifted Sasuke up before they ran into the forest toward the tower.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Third Test

Chapter 9: The Third Test

"Okay everyone, I will be your third examiner. During this test you are no longer a team and we will be fighting a pliliminary round to eliminate more of you. Your fights will be chosen randomly." Genma Shiranui and the board put up Sasuke and the Oto ninja.

"Sasuke and Yoroi will be the first match. Those 2 stay down here while the rest of you go into the stands." Once everyone was in the stands Genma continued.

"Now the rules are simple. The person loses until he is unconcious or can no longer fight. I can stop the fight whenever I want. Understand?" he asked and the boys nodded.

"BEGIN!" Genma yelled and jumped back.

Up in the stands, Sasuke's teammates watched Sasuke fight the Oto ninja.

_'Can this fight be over already?'_ Fox Sakura thought with a sigh.

**"Seriously, I mean Sasuke's fight isn't even that interesting. All they're doing is sharing insults." Inner said annoyed. "Yet human us makes it seem like we're watching the coolest thing on Earth."** she mumbled.

_'We were stupid when we were little.'_ Sakura stated and Inner nodded in agreement. Just then Sasuke's battle finished and the next one was up.

Zaku and Shino, with Shino being the victor. Misumi against Kankuro, with Kankuro the winner. The fourth match was Sakura vs Ino. It went on for a while until Ino tried to posses Sakura.

_'You remember how that went Inner?'_ Sakura asked with a chuckle. But Inner burst out laughing.

**"Piggy almost wet her pants!"** she laughed as she held her stomach.

'That was one of my best moments.' Sakura thought as she smiled in reality.

"Why are you smiling Sakura?" Naruto asked while contining to watch.

"No real reason. Help me cheer on Sakura!" Sakura barked as she jumped onto the railing next to Naruto before howling.

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAN! YOU CAN DO IT!" Naruto screamed. Just then Ino stepped back with a gasp as she reentered her body.

"Not what you were expecting huh Piggy?" Human Sakura asked with a grin and tied her headband around her forhead. They continued to battle but it soon ended in a draw.

The next match was Tenten vs Temari. Temari won. Shikamaru against Kin. Shikamaru won that one. Then it was Fox Sakura and Naruto against Kiba.

"Finally! We get to fight!" Naruto said with a cheer as he and Sakura jumped over the railing. They stopped in font of Kiba.

"Okay you know the rules so let's just start. BEGIN!" Genma yelled and jumped back. Sakura and Naruto made multiple Shadow clones as they started to run around Kiba and Akamaru. They ran so fast that they were a blur.

"So you're trying to confuse our sense of smell are you, well we'll just have to fix that won't we Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog companion. Akamaru barked. Then kunai came out of the blur and came from all directions. Kiba and Akamaru dodged most of them but were hit.

"Kunai won't stop us fox brats!" Kiba howled and jumped toward the blur only to get batted back. "What the!" he asked as he stepped back. Then shirikun came out of the blur and most hit Kiba and Akamaru. Now the dogs were badly ingured and would soon become unconcious.

"What is this?" Kiba asked as he fell to one knee.

"Well, Sakura calls it weapon whirlwind." Naruto's voice said from the blur.

"Pretty simple. Make a bunch of clones to run around the target and throw weapons." Sakura's voice said from the blur. Then two senbon hit Kiba and Akamaru in the neck, making them unconciuos.

"The winner is Naruto!" Genma stated as Naruto and Sakura went back into the stands.

The next match was Hinata vs Neji. Neji won very brutally. Then Lee vs Gaara. Gaara won also brutally. The very last match was Choji vs Dosu. Dosu won.

"Everyone who one passed, please step forward." Genma stated. Once Naruto and Fox Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Dosu were before him, Genma let Sarutobi speak.

"You all did well to get this far. The next matches will happen in a month. The numbers you pick will choose who you fight." Sarutobi stated. After they picked their numbers the matches were decided.

"The first match will be Naruto and Neji. The second will be Sasuke and Gaara. The third will be Shino and Kankuro. The fourth match will be Shikamaru and Temari. Dismissed." Sarutobi said with a bow and everyone left.

"You all did great." Kakashi complimented when his students walked up to him.

"Thanks sensei." Human Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! You were still awesome!" Naruto tried to cheer Human Sakura up. But she still smiled sadly.

"Thanks Naruto. I wish you guys luck on the rest of your rounds though!" Sakura said and walked away.

"Sensei can you train me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"I have a person to train you so don't worry." Kakashi reassured him.

"Fine. See you in a month then." Naruto said in defeat and walked away with Sakura at his side. She gave a large yawn.

"Man, why am I so tired all of a sudden?" Sakura asked herself aloud.

**"That move on Kiba must of taken a lot out of you or something. You did most of the work in making us a blur to him and Akamaru."** Inner suggested.

"You want to sleep on my shoulder Sakura?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Can I?" she asked and he nodded. Sakura jumped up onto his shoulder and layed there.

"You know, sooner or later I won't be able to take naps on your shoulder." Sakura mumbled.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he kept walking throught the village.

"Because I'll probably grow to the size of a giant wolf." she replied.

"Wow! You'll get that big? That's awesome!" he said in awe and Sakura nodded before she fell asleep with her face near Naruto's.

When Sakura woke up again she came face to face with an old man. She barked in his face, making him jump back.

"I thought you said she wouldn't wake up anytime soon?!" the man yelled at Naruto, making Sakura growl and bare her fangs.

"It's okay Sakura. This guy is the toad sannin, Jiraiya. Also a monster pervert." Naruto whispered the last part but Jiraya heard.

"HEY THATS EXTREME MONSTER PERVERT TO YOU!" he yelled and Sakura's eye twitched.

"So what were you doing that made him stare at me so closly?" Sakura asked as she yawned. Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"You weren't lying!?" he asked.

"I told you she could talk! She can also use chakra!" Naruto yelled as Sakura jumped down from his shoulder.

"Now that I highly doubt." Jiraiya stated. Sakura then was surounded by of poof of smoke. When the smoke disappeared there were at least a dozen Shadow clones surrounding him.

"So can you train us Jiraiya?" Naruto asked and when he looked doubtful Naruto and the Sakura's were surrounded by poofs of smoke.

When it cleared there were a bunch of naked sexy woman with clouds covering their private spots. Sakura's clones all had red hair and green eyes and a human girl body as she struck a pose. Naruto had long blonde hair in 2 long pony tails, whiskers on his cheeks, and had a woman body as he struck a pose.

"Please Jiraiya-sama?" they all asked and Jiraiya got a nosebleed.

"Of couse I will ladies!" He yelled and they clones disappeared in poofs of smoke only leaving Fox Sakura and boy Naruto. They yelled in victory.

"Alright!" they cheered.

"What jutsu is that?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's called Sexy jutsu! I made it myself!" Naruto said with a grin. Jiraiya looked at Sakura.

"I'm surprized you're notbeating him up or something!" he stated.

"Well I'd usually do something to him but there are times when I just go with it." Sakura said with a shrug.

"Well Naruto, Sakura I'll train you this month before the chunin exams. Meet me tomorrow at the ramen stand." Jiraiya said and with a wave he left.

"What a day!" Naruto said as they started to walk home.

1 Month Later

"Good to see everyone here today." Sarutobi said with a smile. "I would like to introduce the kages that are presebt to day to see their ninja's fight to become chnin. I wish you all luck. We'll start with the first match. Naruto and Neji." he said and sat down in his chair. As everyone went into the stands Fox Sakura was on Naruto's shoulder whispering something to him so no one else could hear.

"What do you plan to do Naruto?" she asked.

"Well I'm planning on avenging Hinata. No cousin should be that brutal. Hinata's a girl too!" Naruto replied with a slight snarl. Sakura nodded.

"So how do you want to do this?" Naruto asked as the examiner started to speak.

"Now you should both know the rules. The battle is over when they can no longer fight or until I stop it. Ready go!" Genma yelled and jumped back. Naruto nodded to Sakura and she jumped down from his shoulder. She slowly crept around Neji.

"What are you planning vixen?" Neji thought as he turned on his Bykugan. Her chakra network seemed pretty normal as she got a bit closer to him. But Neji payed her a bit too much attention and Naruto kicked him in the gut. Neji went flying a bit back as Sakura ran up to him while he was in the air. Neji looked at Sakura and saw she was forming chakra into her tail, but it was healing chakra.

"What is she doing?!" Neji thought and Sakura jumped above him and used her tail to punch him into the ground, making him crash land into the Earth. It seemed to have caused him more damage then a normal chakra punch would. But Sakura wasn't done and her tail had blue chakra forming around it as she attempted to punch Neji when he was defenseless and trying to recover. But Neji moved away just in time and Sakura's tail hit the ground making a creator. Then Naruto came up beind and punched him in the face. Neji went back a few steps as he held his now broken jaw.

"I have to win. It's my destiny!" Neji said and got into the gentle fist stance.

"Destiny! You shouldn't believe in destiny!" Naruto yelled and went to punch Neji again but he dodged and hit Naruto in a chakra point making an arm useless.

"Destiny has already made it's path for me. So I must follow it." he stated and kicked back Naruto.

"You make yor own destiny idiot!" Naruto yelled as he and Sakura came running up extremely fast.

Neji had trouble dodging their attacks because they were getting faster. Then a clone of Sakura came up behind him and bit his shoulder, making Neji scream in pain. He attempted to make the clone poof away with his free hand, but that one was also bitten on by a Sakura clone. Then Naruto's kunai cut Neji in the backs of his legs. He fell to his knees while the clones held Neji in their jaws.

"Destiny isn't something you follow. It's something you make for yourself as time passes." Naruto stated and Sakura knocked Neji out.

"The winner of the first match is Naruto!" Genma yelled. When Naruto and Sakura went back into the stands they only saw Human Sakura standing there.

"Where are the others Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked but she shrugged.

"You guys did great on your first match!" Human Sakura complimented.

"Thanks!" Naruto thanked with a grin.

"Thank you Sakura but those 2 better get here quick, or else Sasuke will be disqualified." Fox Sakura stated. The humans nodded in agreement.

"For now we will skip the second match because Sasuke is not here. We will move that match to the end. If he does not show up until then Gaara will win by default." Sarutobi stated.

"The next match will be Kankuro vs Shino!" Genma yelled.

The fight went quick because Kankuro forfieted. The third match was Temari vs Shikamaru. They were both very clever but Shikamaru forfeited as well.

"The last match will be Sasuke vs Gaara. If Sasuke doesn't show up in the next 5 minutes, Gaara will win by default!" Genma stated. After 5 minute's of waiting Sasuke and Kakashi arrived. As Sasuke fought he showed how much his speed increased to the point that even Gaara's sand couldn't keep up. He also did the Chidori, which Kakashi had taught him. It came to a shock to everyone except Fox Sakura, who sighed.

_'The smoke bomb.'_ Sakura thought as she started to cry mentally.

**"Nooo! The third is going to die!"** Inner cried as tears streamed from her face. They were sad because Sarutobi had become a grandfather to them. Just then the smoke bomb went off in the kage box. The invasion had begun.

**Author note**

**Hey guys, umm I'm not too good with the really epic battle scenes so don't expect too much. Sorry about that. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Sasuke's Defection

Chapter 10: Sasuke's defection

Kabuto appeared at the top of the stadium and cast a sleeping genjutsu on the stadium. Human Sakura was able to cancel the genjutsu just as Oto ninja started to fill in. Konoha ninja's started to fight back as Gaara and his siblings fled the stadium, with Sasuke chasing after them. It was a horrible battle as giant snake summons appeared everywhere. But Orochimaru soon killed the third and retreated with his army of Oto and Suna ninja's. Kakashi sent Naruto and both Sakura's, after Sasuke and the Suna siblings.

As the 3 of them ran through the trees they stopped at a clearing where Sasuke and Gaara were fighting. Sasuke was knocked back within an inch of his life. Naruto then fought Gaara as he was in his half Shukaku form while Fox Sakura healed Sasuke reluctently. Then Human Sakura joined the fight as Naruto was thrown into the trees.

"NARUTO!" Fox Sakura yelled and ran after his scent. When she found him he was stuck in a tree. Sakura pulled him out of the tree and started to heal him with Kurama's help.

"Naruto, you need to hurry! Sakura is in trouble!" Fox Sakura stated and Naruto perked up at the mention of this before running back to the clearing. Sakura dashed after him.

When she arrived Gaara was normal again and Naruto held an unconscious Sakura.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you were like me. We are truly sorry about all of this. Orochimaru killed our kage in attempt to control us." Gaara said solemly.

"Tell our council that. Maybe we can make a peace between our villages!" Fox Sakura said as she dashed into the clearing and ran over to Human Sakura.

"Naruto set her down!" she commanded and he did as he was told. Fox Sakura's tail glew green before she started to heal Human Sakura.

"You're fox can talk?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah! She has been able to talk since we were 2 years old." Naruto said with a grin and went to pick up Sasuke's still unconscious body. Sakura's tail stopped glowing green.

"She's stable Naruto. They both are. They're just sleeping. We have to bring them back to Konoha though." she stated as she lifted Human Sakura onto her back.

"We shall come with you." Gaara stated as he walked up to her, with Temari and Kankuro behind him. Sakura smiled at the red haired boy.

"Alright. Let's get going!" she said and they took off.

A few days after Sarutobi's funeral, Fox Sakura was running toward the Konoha gates late at night.

_'The Uchiha leaves tonight!'_ she thought as she ran faster.

**"Good ridance!"** Inner yelled. **"I was tired of hearing his emo remarks when he talks!"** she said with a grumble. Just then Human Sakura and Sasuke came in sight. Fox Sakura hid behind a nearby tree.

"Please stay Sasuke-kun! Or else I'll scream and alert the whole village!" she cried as tears poured from her eyes. But he paid her no mind. Almost. He appeared behind Sakura and whispered a 'thank you' before knocking her out. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Come out vixen! I know you're there!" Sasuke called and Fox Sakura came out from her hiding spot and stood before Sasuke.

"You here to beg me to stay home too?" he asked.

"Not even close. I was going to bring Sakura home." Fox Sakura replied and his eyes seemed to widen.

"You're not here to stop me?" he asked and she shook her head no before moving Human Sakura out of his arms and onto her back.

"I know it wouldn't make a difference if I tried. So good-bye Uchiha." Fox Sakura said before walking away, but she didn't get very far.

"Does Naruto know you're here?" Sasuke asked.

"You try waking him up when he's asleep without a kunai thrown at your face." she replied with a chuckle. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto is so strange. Promise me you'll look after him and take good care of him if Sakura doesn't see soon enough that they belong together?" he asked quietly.

"I would've done that without me promising you...Sasuke." Sakura replied with a sigh and looked over her shoulder.

"But I'll promise anyway." she said and turned around and walked out of his sight. She missed something though. Sasuke's, not evil, smile.

_'You're as strange as Naruto,... Sakura.'_ he thought. He turned around and headed to the gates. _'But, even if it's wrong, I think you and Naruto were ment to be together.'_

**_Author note_**

**Just an attempt to make Sasuke look less evil and to show that he still cares for Naruto no matter what he says. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Training Trip

Chapter 11:Training Trip

The next day Sakura and Naruto were called to the Hokage office early in the morning.

"What is it Granny!" Naruto whinned sleepily. The new hokage, Tsunade, growled and clenched her fist.

"Stop calling me that!" she roared, waking Naruto from his half asleep world. Sakura on the other hand was still sound asleep on Naruto's shoulder.

"This invovles you too Sakura." Tsunade stated but Sakura grumbled a reply.

"Sasuke left last night I already know." is what she said. Naruto gasped.

"What!" he yelled and Sakura yawned.

"How would you know Sakura?" Tsunade asked suspisciously.

"I woke up late last night. I had a bad feeling and walked around the village. I was the one who found Sakura and smelt Sasuke's scent leave the village. It was a bit stale by the time I got there though." Sakura lied smoothly. But Tsunade wasn't going down that easy.

"I want Ino's father to take a memory walk in your head." she stated and Sakura's eyes widened. But before she could defend herself Naruto spoke first.

"How can you not believe Sakura!" he yelled. "I have known her since we were little and we've been through everything together! I trust her with my life!" Sakura's eyes softened on Naruto.

_'You're the best Naruto-kun.'_ she thought.

"Fine Naruto. If you believe her that much I won't do a memory walk on her. But I want to ask her some questions without you around if you don't mind." Tsunade said. Naruto sighed as Sakura jumped down from his head.

"Alright fine." he said and walked out the door.

"Sakura I know you're not telling me something, so spill it." Tsunade commanded.

"There are a lot of things that are not meant for human ears, Lady Tsunade." Sakura stated and sat down on the floor.

"So you do know something. Is it possible to ask questions that are resonable?" Tsunade asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Try me." she replied.

"Okay then. So do you know why Sasuke left?" Tsunade asked.

"For power." she replied.

"Who did he go to for power?" Tunade asked.

"Orochimaru." she replied and Tsunade sighed.

"Not surprised." she mumbled. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Sakura replied.

"See here's the thing. You talk too old for your age." Tsunade stated.

"What does that prove?" Sakura asked while tilting her head.

"That you are older than you seem. Sakura, or whoever you are, what is your business here?" she asked and Sakura's eyes widened. But she relaxed herself and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I cannot tell you. The future is at stake." Sakura whispered, so much that Tsunade barely heard. The older woman's eyes widened.

"Are you trying to tell me that... You're from the future?" she asked and Sakura looked down but nodded none the less.

"You guessed it." she said and looked back into the woman's wide eyes.

"Why did you come from the future?! Did something terrible happen?" she asked and Sakura nodded.

"I can't hide it anymore I guess. I died in the future." she stated and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"If you died then how are you here?" she asked.

"I was reborn into a fox and sent into the past." Sakura stated.

"Who were you in the future and why a fox?" Tsunade asked.

"You know that pink haired brat?" she asked and Tsuande nodded. "That's me." Sakura sighed.

"Why'd you sigh?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I was stupid when I was young. I didn't realize soon enough that Naruto-kun loved me." Sakurs stated. Tsunade nodded sympatheticly.

"So why a fox?" she asked.

"Because in the future, Naruto-kun will live longer than any human. I still don't know what's going to happen to me if human me dies. The spirit I met just told me to be prepared for my ultimate power when Human Sakura dies." Sakura stated. And looked deep in thought.

_'I'm intrigued at my own words. What will happen to me when Human Sakura dies?'_ Sakura thought.

**"Who cares! Maybe we could take that opening in the future and take Naruto for ourselves!"** Inner yelled gleefully.

_'How dare you Inner!' Sakura screamed. 'We'll never take advantage of Naruto-kun when he will be so broken by our loss! I'm ashamed to call you my inner!'_ she snapped. Inner's ears and tail dropped in an ashamed fashion.

**"You're right Outer. We'll take Naruto-kun at a less vunerable time. But if he wishes to take us then we will let let him."** Inner stated sternly.

"You said Naruto-kun! Does that mean you feel the same as Naruto does for your human self?" Tsunade asked, breaking Sakura from her thoughts.

"Yes but I won't yell it to the world. People would think it's weird for a fox to love a human that way." Sakura stated with another sigh. She looked down gloomily.

"I see." Tsunade said and looked at the window. Just then Sakura smelt the air and got a whiff of a man's smell. He seemed to have just gotten there. She looked at the window and saw him hidding in a invisible jutsu.

"Can we help you Jiraiya-san?" Sakura asked and Jiraiya took off his jutsu.

"I forgot you could smell me." he said and jumped into the office from the window.

"What's up you old perv?" Tsunade asked with a grin.

"Well I heard that Sasuke Uchiha defected from the village last night from Naruto a few minutes ago." he started.

"Does he want you to train him?" Sakura asked. Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Yes how did you know?" he asked.

"I figured as much from Naruto. He had a brother like bond with the Uchiha and wants to bring him home." she replied. Jiraiya nodded.

"But yes, he wants me to train him. I was wondering if I could take him on a training trip." he asked Tsunade. She nodded.

"Sure, how long?" she replied.

"Three years should be enough time." Jiraiya stated and Sakura's mouth dropped to the ground.

"T-Three years!" she asked worriedly. But Jiraiya grinned.

"He wanted you to come with us." he stated and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Don't look too shocked Sakura. You should have heard how long he rambled on about you. He wouldn't stop saying how he refused to do anything without you at his side." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Sakura relaxed visibly but smiled brightly.

"I'm happy to hear how much of a bond has grown between us." she said with a happy sigh.

"Well when do you all leave?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto wanted to go right away so maybe tomorrow." Jiraiya stated.

"I'll meet you at the gates to give you my farewell tomorrow at sunrise then." Tsuande stated with a smile and the duo left the office throught the door.

A little while later Human Sakura went to Tsunade's office to ask her to train her. Tsunade happily accepted.

The next day at dawn Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraya were waiting at the gates for Tsunade. When she arrived Human Sakura was at her side.

"Must you go Naruto?" Sakura asked sadly.

"I have to if I want to bring Sasuke back Sakura-chan!" Naruto _said._

"I'll promise you something if you promise me something." Sakura said and he nodded in agreement. "I'll grow stronger too, if you promise to help bring Sasuke-kun back with me." she said and looked into his eyes.

_'That's a giant switch of words. Before I cried to him to bring the Uchiha back.'_ Fox Sakura thought but then saw the tears.

**"There's the tears!"** Inner said with a laugh. Naruto saddened for a second but then grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"I promise to bring back Sasuke with you Sakura-chan! It's a promise of a lifetime!" he cheered and Sakura smiled brightly.

"Thank you Naruto." she said and hugged him!

"Uh oh! That's totally out of line! That's just great!" Inner growled. Naruto was frozen stiff with his whole face red.

"N-No problem S-Sakura-chan!" he said and she stepped back.

"Well good luck on the trip! And Jiraiya if you turn Naruto into a pervert I'll have your head!" Tsuande yelled with her fist in a threatening stance. Jiraiya paled and held his hands up in defense while backing up.

"I w-won't Tsunade." he assured her and straightened up. "Well gang let's get a move on then!" Jiraya said with a smile and started to walk away.

"Bye Sakura-chan, Granny!" Naruto waved and ran after his new sensei. Fox Sakura looked at both woman before smiling warmly.

"Take care you two. I'll make sure Naruto dosen't become a pervert and I'll keep them both in check." she said and ran after the men. Sakura looked over her shoulder and waved good-bye with her tail as she caught up with Naruto and walked at his side.

**Author Note**

** Now for the epic time skip that will happen next chapter! Review and I'll give you an invisible cookie!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Return-3 Years Later

Chapter 12: Return-3 years later

"It's so good to be home!" Naruto yelled at the top of a telephone pole. He grew greatly! He wore a black sweater with a orange spiral on it and a fish net shirt under it. He also had black pants with orange running down it's sides. His Konoha headband was black and had longs straps that flapped in the wind. At the bottom of the pole Sakura and Jiraya smiled up at him. Sakura had also grew greatly. She was no longer up to Naruto's knee. Sakura was now so big that Naruto could ride her like a horse. Yeah, she was that big. She had a slender body, a neatly groomed red pelt, and sparkling emerald eyes. She chuckled and looked away from Naruto to see Human Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon run up to them. Sakura was looking up the whole time.

"Naruto!" she yelled up at him. When he looked down he grinned at her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he called and jumped down from the top of the pole.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now!" Naruto replied.

"You look great bro! How've you been?" Konohamaru asked with a wide grin.

"Thanks Konohamaru! I couldn't be better! The training trip went great!' Naruto replied and ruffled the boys hair.

Meanwhile Human Sakura was blushing while looking at Naruto. Fox Sakura grinned mentally.

_'Why couldn't I give into his handsomness again?'_ she thought.

"Hey Naruto, do I look more womanly to you?" Human Sakura asked shyly. Naruto looked at her and smiled before giving her a thumbs up.

"You haven't changed a bit Sakura-chan!" he said and Fox Sakura and Jiraiya sweat-dropped while Human Sakura twitched. She growled and punched Naruto a few yards away. Human Sakura walked up to him and pulled his head out of the dirt, only to grab his collar and start shaking him back and forth while shouting things at him.

**"That's why."** Inner said.

"Hey Sakura if you're done tormenting poor Naruto, we kind of have to meet Lady Tsunade now." she stated and Human Sakura turned her evil stare at Fox Sakura. To Human Sakura's surprise she didn't cower in fear. She let Naruto drop to the ground barely conscious and started to whistle. Fox Sakura sighed and walked over to the duo and lifted Naruto onto her back.

"Shall we Jiraiya-sensei?" Fox Sakura asked and they were soon on their way to the Hokage Tower.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked when she noticed Naruto on Sakura's back.

"Somebody needs to teach her how to speak to woman." Jiraiya said and they both looked at Sakura, who sighed.

"I'll try harder next time I give him a scolding on how to speak to woman." she stated as her tail began to glow green as she healed Naruto.

"Better save your chakra because I have an urgent mission for Team 7." Tsunade stated and Sakura's tail stopped glowing.

"Already?" she asked.

"Yes, you must rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. He was kidnapped. You remember him right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah the new Kazekage of Suna, he was the red haired boy from the chunin exams." Sakura stated as Tsunade got up and healed the rest of Naruto's wounds.

"You better start heading out now if you want to get there on time. Find Sakura and tell her to pack up for a... two or three week mission to rescue the Kazekage." the older woman stated.

"How did Sakura's training go?" Fox Sakura asked.

"She's a natural at chakra control and if anything a mini me, but more advanced." Tsunade stated and Sakura walked out with Naruto still on her back.

A few hours later Naruto, both Sakura's, and Kakashi were running through the woods at full speed.

"So your telling me that while I was unconscious Granny gave us the mission to save Gaara from the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked once again.

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi confirmed.

"Well we better hurry up then!" Naruto yelled and went even faster, if even possible.

When they reached the sandy village of Suna, Temari and Kankuro were waiting for them.

"About time you got here!" Kankuro yelled but was hit in the head by his sister.

"Be happy they're coming to our aid so quickly!" she growled and looked back at the konoha shinobi.

"Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidara. They fled that way." Temari said but before they could run off an old woman came up to them.

"Let me come along. I owe the Kazekage for sealing Shukaku into him all those years ago." she stated.

"What is your name?" Kakashi asked.

"Chiyo, now we must hurry before we are too late." Chiyo said urgently. As they started to run Human Sakura ran alongside Chiyo.

"What happens if we're too late?" she asked.

"The Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts and with Gaara being the host of the one tailed Shukaku they will extract him from Gaara, resulting in his death." Chiyo explained. Human Sakura nodded seriously and they continued to run.

Human Sakura and Chiyo took care of Sasori when they met up. Naruto, Fox Sakura, and Kakashi ran after Deidara for he had Gaara.

"Grr, why dosen't he just give Gaara up! No reason to shed useless blood if it comes to that." Sakura growled to herself.

"Well Sakura life isn't-"

"Kakashi-sensei I never said life was fair. I said he should give up Gaara before I rip him to pieces!" Sakura barked cutting Kakashi off. He laughed nervously before continuing to run after the men, who were on a clay bird may I add.

After a while the Akatsuki member, Deidara, escaped but Chiyo and Human Sakura killed Sasori. They got Gaara back only to find out that he was already dead. Chiyo gave up her life for Gaara's and he survived while she died. Human Sakura learned from Sasori that he was meeting up with one of Orochimaru's henchman, Kabuto. Captin Yamato would be Kakashi's replacement, due to him over using the Sharingan. Sai would be joining them as well.


	13. Chapter 13 : Orochimaru & Sasuke

Chapter 13: Orochimaru & Sasuke

"I thought you'd never come Sasori." Kabuto said as he stood on the other side of the bridge.

There was a huge gorge and if you went over, you would fall into the river. Yamato pretended to be Sasori while Naruto, both Sakura's, and Sai hid in the bushes. Sai was one of Danzo's mindless drone's that were only meant to know how to kill. Sai was rescued by Yamato and put as a replacement for Sasuke. Naruto and Human Sakura aren't very fond of him, but Fox Sakura really didn't care what he did. She only paid attention to the conversation. But it was cut short when Kabuto attacked Yamato. When he realized that 'Sasori' was a fake. Just then though, Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto.

"Kabuto you have been fooled. Sasori wasssss killed when the trio went after the one tail and failed to bring him back." he hissed. Naruto, both Sakura's, and Sai jumped from their hiding spots and stood behind Yamato.

"Ah, looks like the nine tail is here asssss well. Last I saw you, you were in the chunin exams being a big loud mouth with your henchman, or henchfox should I say." Orochimaru said. Fox Sakura growled.

"You sure have grown vixen. I wonder if your skills are even better than from the chunin exams. And I could only imagine how much you both have grown." he said.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?!" Human Sakura snapped.

"Kukuku, he is with me and not going home anytime soon. My Sasuke-kun is really improving and soon he'll be my next vessel." Orochimaru said with a grin and Naruto growled.

Red boiling chakra could be seen surrounding his body and he bent over as stood on all fours. Two long ears could be seen forming from the chakra on his head and three tails formed. Naruto's eyes became red and slitted and his whisker marks got a bit darker. He grew fangs and claws while he continued to growl.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that." he said and looked Orochimaru in the eyes. "Don't talk about him like he's not a person!" Naruto roared and attacked Orochimaru.

"NARUTO!" Human Sakura yelled while Fox Sakura growled.

_'Sakura,'_ Naruto's voice said in her mind. Fox Sakura's eyes widened and stared at Naruto's fighting form. He was looking at her.

_'How the hell are you talking to me in my mind!'_ she asked mentally.

_'I created a seal and put it on you while you were asleep during our trip. I made this so we could keep in touch just in case we were separated.'_ he replied.

_'Why didn't you just tell me you were putting it on me?'_ Sakura asked annoyed that he didn't tell her.

_'Because it was a prototype and I wanted to test it on someone. I know nobody else would be alright with me talking in there mind besides you. I didn't know if you would actually say yes since it was a prototype so I put it on you while you were sleeping.'_ Naruto replied but Sakura then heard a snort.

**"You sound like a pervert."** Kurama said in a deep voice.

**"Who the hell was that!"** Inner screamed, making Sakura growl at her inner's stupidity.

_'You're so stupid Inner! Did you forget that Naruto-kun has the nine tails, sealed inside him! It's Kurama talking!'_ she barked at her.

_'Sakura who are you talking to and did you just call me Naruto-kun?'_ Naruto asked. Sakura laughed nervously.

_"Do you really want to know?"_ she asked.

**"Yes."** Kurama said for him.

**"Who asked you! Outer was talking to our Naruto-kun!"** Inner yelled.

_'Why don't you just shut up Inner!'_ Sakura roared.

_'So I see that you are talking to someone named Inner. And that she said 'our Naruto-kun'. So I could guess why you said 'kun'. BUT WHO THE HELL IS INNER!'_ Naruto roared. That's when Sakura was brought back to reality to see Naruto entering his four tail form. He was screaming in pain as he was consumed in red boiling chakra. His eyes and mouth glowed white while he pretty much looked like a human fox made of demon chakra.

_'NARUTO-KUN'_ she screamed mentally and yelped outwardly.

"Naruto!" Human Sakura yelled as he landed on the ground. She was about to run over to him when Fox Sakura held her back.

"What the hell Sakura! Let me go to him!" she yelled and tried to get around her. But Fox Sakura shook her head no.

"In that form, there's no telling what Naruto will do. If you approach him, he'll probably lash out and hurt you without knowing it. He has no control over that form. You have to stay back with the rest of us." Fox Sakura stated sternly as Naruto and Orochimaru's battle moved farther away from the bridge.

"Instead of standing here waiting for them, why don't we battle Yamato." Kabuto suggested and got into a stance. Yamato did the same and they started to fight.

"So what do we do?" Human Sakura asked and quickly ducked as a rock the size of her head flew by her head.

"Dodge the debrees of the fight." Sai said with a fake smile as he dodged a rock the size of his fist. Fox Sakura yawned jokingly.

"Meh, I'd rather take a nap while we wait. I mean we went straight here after finding Gaara. I need some rest." as she yawned again a boulder came flying in her direction.

"S-" Human Sakura was interupted when Fox Sakura destroyed the boulder with a chakra tail punch while still yawning. Human Sakura sweat-dropped at how easy that seemed to be for the fox.

"You were saying Sakura?" Fox Sakura asked.

"Never mind." she replied.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, Kabuto destroyed the bridge. Human Sakura was the closest to the edge and fell over. She hit her head making her go unconscious as she fell. Sai pulled out a scroll and painted a hawk. It came to life and he jumped onto it. He flew down the gorge, looking as if he was going to rescue Sakura. But to Yamato's shock and Fox Sakura's rage, Sai passed under Sakura and flew away. Fox Sakura roared angrily and jumped down the gorge. She ran on the sides by holding on with chakra. When she got close to Sakura she jumped across, getting her to fall on her back and stick to the other side. Fox Sakura wrapped her tail around the Haruno and jumped back to the other side of the gorge walls. She ran up the gorge and landed next to Yamato. Fox Sakura layed Human Sakura near the trees and checked her head injury.

"Well she should be fine. Give her a few minutes to wake up." She called to Yamato who nodded in understanding.

Just then a explosion was heard from the distance. When Fox Sakura looked she gasped as she saw Naruto come crashing down on their side of the bridge. She shot up and tried to get close while seeing through the dust. When the dust finally cleared Naruto was sitting on a pile of ruble while his tails swished slowly.

Sakura whimpered, grabbing Naruto's attention. He turned to stare at her while she stared back. Naruto growled at her but she didn't do anything but sit down a few yards away from him. He slowly moved towards her and Yamato went to intervine, but Sakura stopped him with a flick of her tail. He stood at his place, practically half a mile away from her, as Naruto got closer to her. At this time, Human Sakura was waking up again and saw Naruto and Fox Sakura having a staredown.

"Naruto! Please stop!" she screamed and ran at them.

_'Sakura you fool!'_ Fox Sakura thought with a growl. Human Sakura raced past her and to Naruto.

"Stop Sakura!" she called urgently, but was not heard as the girl kept running. When the Haruno got close Naruto batted her away with one of his tails.

"Sakura!" Fox Sakura gasped and sent a clone to get her away from Naruto. Once the human was out of harms way, the real Fox Sakura slowly made her way toward Naruto.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sakura. He's dangerous in this form." Yamato warned and she rolled her eyes.

"You think I don't know that Captin Yamato? I've been with Naruto since he was young. I know what he is capable of." Fox Sakura replied and stopped just before Naruto. The fox boy didn't move. They were so close that they could feel each others breath. Sakura looked into his white, shining eyes.

_'Naruto,'_ she thought, her voice as soft as silk._ 'This is not you, and you know it. Don't let Kurama take control of you. You still have to complete your dream of becoming hokage.'_ she said and smiled outwardly. Naruto's head tilted to the side a bit.

_'Naruto, remember. I'll be with you through everything. I'll help you control Kurama's chakra from taking you over on it's own free will. But to do that, I need you back to your normal self. Your carefree, joyful, childish self. The one that I love dearly.'_ Sakura thought and rubbed her snout against Naruto's. He flinched and growled, but softly. He collapsed to his knees and let out a piercing screech of pain as Kurama's chakra resided. Soon enough, Naruto's face could be seen coming out from the chakra. Sakura gently brushed her tail against his cheek. He looked at her with a pain-filled eye. She looked into his eye lovingly and smiled gently at him. As the last of the chakra went back into his body Naruto collapsed, only to be caught by Sakura. She immediately started to heal him while she set him on the ground.

"Sakura get over here quickly! I'm running low on chakra, I need you to finish the job for me!" Fox Sakura called and like lightning, Human Sakura was next to her.

"Take a break Sakura. I got this." she said and went to work while Fox Sakura moved over to Naruto's head. She moved under him and became his pillow in her warm red fur. Yamato smiled from the distance and walked over to them. Kabuto had disappeared a while ago.

"I want to know something you two." he said as he watched over them. The girls looked up at him.

"Sakuras' how do you feel about Naruto?" Yamato asked and Human Sakura's eyes widened while Fox Sakura just smiled.

"I love Naruto with all my heart. I would protect him with my life. I'll always be there for him, and I'll do my best to make him happy. I'l help him achieve his dreams." Fox Sakura stated and licked Naruto's face. Yamato smiled at how much the fox cared for the boy.

"And you, Sakura?" he asked. She hesitated in thought before speaking.

"He... He means a lot to me. If he died,... I don't know what I'd do without him." Human Sakura said softly and Yamato smiled.

"You know Sakura, even a person who has just met you and Naruto, could tell that he-" he was cut off by the coughing coming from the boy.

"Naruto!" both Sakura's gasped as he slowly opened his eyes.

"W-What happened?" He asked hoarsly.

"You fainted after Kyuubi's chakra resided back into your body." Yamato replied. Fox Sakura licked his cheek lovingly and rubbed her snout against his face. Naruto laughed as he hugged the giant fox.

"I'm so glad you're alright Naruto!" she whimpered as she licked his cheek again and again. But Yamato then grew serious.

"We have to get Sai. He went after Orochimaru, I'm sure of it." he stated. They all agreed to get him.

After following Sai's scent trail, which was near Orochimaru's snake scent as Fox Sakura put it, they came upon a hidden hideout.

"Where could the entrance be?" Human Sakura thought aloud. Fox Sakura scaned the area like a hawk and a fuzzy area on the ground caught her eye. She walked over to a bush and whispered.

"Kai". Then a creepy looking door appeared before her and a tunnel was after it.

"Good job Sakura!" Yamato said with a smile and they rushed in. The door closed behind them. It was dark for a few seconds but then the hallway was light with torches on both sides. There were two ways.

"We should split up." Yamato said.

"I'll go with Sakura!" Naruto said with a grin and wrapped his arm around the fox. She smiled and licked his cheek while giving a foxy grin.

"Then I'll go with this Sakura. We'll go on the right." Yamato said and they split up.

As they were running Naruto kept glancing at Sakura. She noticed, but didn't comment. They continued to run and Sakura saw a room. She ran ahead and looked inside.

Nothing.

Sakura growled and slammed the door shut with her tail. She took a whif of the air. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto! I smell Sasuke here!" she said as he came up to him. Naruto eyes widened.

"Where?" he asked. Sakura sniffed the air again.

"Follow me!" she said and ran forward. Naruto quickly followed after Sakura. He kept looking at her though.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed. He took a second to answer.

"Remember, before I went into my 4 tailed form?" Naruto asked. She blinked but continued to run, a bit faster.

"I don't know... Do you?" Sakura asked. And he gave her a look as he came to run beside her. She sighed. "Yeah, I remember. Why?" she replied. He took a breath.

"Well it's just that. You said my name with the kun, and there is a girl named Inner in your head." Naruto stated. Sakura thought for a second.

"Inner is like my split personality. Another me, but different." she explained. But just then Inner chose to speak.

**"Hey there Naruto-kun! me name's Inner and Outer and I love you lots and lots! Even though Outer won't admit it, she is a perv-"**

_'SHUT! THE! HELL! UP!'_ Sakura roared at her, immediately making Inner coware in fear.

**"N-No need to get p-pushy Outer."** she stuttered fearfully. Sakura growled at her though.

_'You're the pervert here. You put those thoughts in my head.'_ she muttered.

**"Wow. This vixen is something kit."** Kurama said to Naruto. The boy didn't reply.

"**Me and Outer love you with all our heart and would do anything for you."** Inner said seriously.

"Is that true, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Of couse it's true Naruto-kun. If anything, my inner represents my true feelings." she replied softly. Sakura looked ahead and saw light.

"There's something there Naruto-kun! C'mon!" she said and ran faster.

Naruto looked at her from behind. But he ran faster as well. When they ran into the light they came to an opening in the hallway. The top of the ceiling was destroyed. Sakura and Yamato came from the other side of the tunnel. The 4 of them looked up and gasped. Sasuke was standing on the edge of the ruined ceiling.

"Sasuke-kun." Human Sakura whispered. Fox Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

'I hate my human self so much.' she thought with a sigh.

"Look who it is. Naruto, the vixen, and Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Look who it is, duck butt. I see you've changed. What happened? Blue not cool enough for you?" Fox Sakura asked with a snicker, considering he was dressed in barely nothing. Sasuke glared at her.

"Not funny Sakura." he said but she shrugged.

"You never had a sense of humor, so why does it matter to you?" she asked and it was Naruto's turn to snicker.

"She has a point you know." he said but grew serious. "But Sasuke, why don't you just come back home?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't have enough power to defeat my brother yet." he replied and Fox Sakura sighed.

_'Typical Sasuke.'_ she thought.

"But Sasuke! We miss you! Please come back to us!" Human Sakura cried. Sasuke wouldn't let up.

"I don't care about any of you." he snapped. Naruto growled.

"Don't talk to Sakura-chan that way!" he yelled. Sasuke jumped down in front of Naruto and held his shouler.

"If you so desperately want me back home. You'll have to use force." he stated and Naruto grinned.

"Alright then." he said.

_'Sakura would you so kindly help me?'_ Naruto asked mentally. Fox Sakura smiled.

_'It would be an honor Naruto-kun.'_ she replied mentally.

Fox Sakura made ten clones. Five were of her and five were of Naruto. They all gained chakra into their fists before punching the ground. Sasuke jumped back as the ground started to move in all directions. Sakura, Yamato, and Sai, who appeared while they were talking, jumped away from the lair tunnel and out the roof. The clones surrounded Sasuke and attempted to knock him out. But couldn't even lay a hand, or paw, on him. Sasuke easily poofed them away. Naruto and Fox Sakura stood in front of him. Sakura created more clones and they started to run around Sasuke. They took a deep breath and howled. Chakra blew from their mouthes and when Sasuke jumped, the chakra followed him making him have to block the attacks, somehow. When they stopped the chakra, Sasuke was a log. Sakura sniffed and dodged the incoming sword that was aimed at her head. Naruto jumped up behind Sasuke and tried to punch him, only for Sasuke to grab his arm and toss him away. Fox Sakura growled before charging at Sasuke. She took another breath and screeched. This time, instead of solid chakra shoting from her mouth, small particles, like hail, shot from her mouth. Sasuke had to dodge them all swiftly unless he wanted to be blown to bits and pieces. It was then Fox Sakura noticed that Naruto was passed out.

"Some master you have Sakura. He's a big loser." Sasuke said and she growled darkly at him. Sakura grew even more in size, easily towering over Sasuke, before swatting him far away away with her tail.

"Some rogue you are Sasuke! You're a pathetic shinobi and you will never reach your ambition!" she roared and he appeared in front of her again. His Sharingan eyes swirling with anger.

"What did you say fox?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. Sakura smirked.

"You heard me Uchiha, now we will take our leave. Naruto and Sakura are already passed out and we got Sai. There is no other reason to be here." she said and walked past Sasuke and to Naruto. It was then that he decided to look at his two ex-teammates. Sakura was, indeed, passed out and Yamato was holding her. Sai stood beside him. Sasuke sighed and walked up next to Fox Sakura. She was lifting Naruto up onto her back like he was a child's toy with her tail.

"Sakura," he started and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you been looking after him like you promised?" Sasuke asked and she smiled slightly.

"Of course I have Sasuke. I wouldn't let Naruto go through anything alone. That was a promise I made to him. He really wants to bring you back home you know." Sakura replied. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes I know. But I haven't defeated my brother yet to avenge my family. After that, maybe I'll come back. But I highly doubt that. Good-bye Sakura." he said and nodded to her before leaving in a burst of flames. Yamato ran up to her.

"What was that about?" he demanded and she growled.

"Be nice." she warned in a demonic voice and he gulped while sweating.

"S-Sorry. U-Um, what were you and the Uchiha talking about?" he asked nervously and Sakura smiled.

"Well now that you asked so nicely I'll tell you. Sasuke was asking me if I was taking care of Naruto-kun like I promised and of course I told him yes. He really cares about Naruto-kun even if he dosen't show it. I also told him how much Naruto wants him to come back home. He told me he still needed to avenge his family. That's all really." she replied and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Yamato asked and Sakura looked over her shoulder with a grin.

"We have a funeral to attend Captin!" she called and ran back to Suna village. The boys ran after her.


	14. Author Note

I'm sorry guys I know this isn't a new chapter but I need ideas for later chapters. I'm working on chapter fourteen but I have no idea what to do next. I'm trying to continue with the real show but its so hard! Can you give me ideas in the reviews? I'll be very grateful and maybe give a shout out to whoever's idea I use. Thank you, I love you my kits. **read and review!**


	15. Chapter 14 : Fox Sakura's Past

**Author Note**

**Hey guys this is the real chapter fourteen! I hope you like it and tell me if I made any mistakes in the reviews. Just go a little easy on me when telling I made a mistake. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Fox Sakura's Past**

Naruto stared at Fox Sakura late one night. She slept on a giant dog bed now, since she would break the bed if she slept on it. The blonde did his best to try and fall asleep but what Sakura confessed wouldn't leave his head.

**"You know kit, you could probably see into her dreams."** Kurama said out of no where.

_'What does that have anything to do with Sakura?'_ Naruto asked.

**"Well, you could see what she's dreaming about and see her memories. Maybe that could clear some things up."** He explained. Naruto considered this and decided to go with the fox's reasoning. He activated his seal and was sent into total darkness.

_'Where am I?'_ Naruto thought. Then a waterfall with the giant statues of Madara and the first Hokage appeared before him.

_'I'm at the valley of the end? Why?'_ Naruto thought confused when he saw smoke come from beside the waterfall. He saw yellow and black blurs delivering blows to each other. Naruto went a bit closer to see who was fighting and had his breath taken away when he saw an older version of himself and Sasuke fighting. They were both bloody, bruised, and battered. With another punch from Sasuke, the Naruto was sent flying and crash landed on the ground. Sasuke then appeared before 18 year old Naruto, just as he got up.

"Good bye Naruto." he said and raised his sword, ready to stab Naruto in his heart. Blood shed and fell to the ground... But it wasn't his own. Naruto looked in horror as he saw his pink haired teammate and crush Sakura Haruno take the blade for the 18 year old Naruto. But she was smiling.

"I'm afraid you can't kill Naruto-kun, Sasuke." Sakura said and grabbed the Uchiha's neck and started to strangle him. "But I will bring you to the after life with me." she said and snapped Sasuke's neck, killing him.

Sakura used the last bit of strengh she had and tossed away the dead body and then she soon started to choke on the air before falling to her knees. 18 year old Naruto caught her before she could fall anymore while present Naruto thought he was going to burst into tears.

"Why Sakura-chan?" he cried as Sakura pulled the sword out of her chest and tried her best to heal it, but she was too weak and gave up. "S-Sakura-chan don't give up hope! I'll get you to Grandma soon!" Naruto cried again and tears poured from his eyes. He tried to pick her up but she pulled him back down. Sakura looked up at Naruto with love in her eyes, a bright smile, and her hand reached up to carress his whiskered cheek.

"I did it because I-*Cough cough*I l-love y-you*Cough*Naruto-kun." she managed to make out before Sakura erupted into a frenzy of coughs. Blood came out of her mouth as she coughed.

"I love you too Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried even harder as he felt happiest and great pain. Happiness that his one true love finally returned his feelings. Pain that his one true love was about to die in his arms. Just then Sakura grinned.

"You want me to *Cough* say hi to anyone when I reach the afterlife?" she asked, but Naruto roughly shook his head.

"Don't talk like that Sakura-chan!" He yelled but Sakura's smile never faded.

"Sorry couldn't help myself.*Cough cough*...Don't greet me in the after life too soon Naruto-kun. Live your life to the fullest and complete your dream, for me." she whispered and looked into his eyes.

"I can't do that without you Sakura-chan! You're my dream! Please don't leave me!" Naruto yelled and Sakura wipped his tears away.

"I won't leave you Naruto-kun." she said and touched his heart."I'll be right there,*Cough cough*My time is up Naruto-kun. I love you."she whispered and kissed Naruto on his lips. Naruto pulled back only to bring her close to his body.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto screamed. Sakura Haruno was dead. Naruto let his tears fall.

_'Why would Sakura be dreaming of such a thing?'_ He thought. But then everything stopped. Time froze and Naruto's tears froze in mid fall. Naruto looked around in surprize. He then a ghostly image started to come out of Sakura's body. Naruto walked up to her and 18 year old Naruto. No sooner did the image come out of her body did it actually turn into Sakura's spirit!

Naruto froze as he felt his blood run cold. Sakura could've been mistaken for a ghost, for she was completely white and see through! She took one last look at 18 year old Naruto and gave him a kiss on his cheek before disappering from sight.

Then the scene changed.

Naruto found himself standing next to the 18 year old Sakura as she stood in a elegant blood red dress and blood red high heels. Sakura had a red braclet and red ring on her right hand. Then a giant, rainbow colored vixen appeared before her.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked.

"You are about to be reborn young vixen." the vixen stated.

"Reborn? Why? I died and I can't come back to life!" Sakura stated.

"Yes that is true but you were not meant to die so soon. You will be born as a new person, or should I say fox." the vixen said.

"Why a fox." Sakura asked.

"Since we have the power to make fox kits, not human kits. And before you ask we are turning you into a fox because of your mate that you left behind on Earth." the vixen explained. "Since the Kyuubi recides inside of him, Naruto will live a longer life than any normal human." Sakura stared at the vixen for a second.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Amari." Amari replied.

"Um, Amari... How will this work?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we will go back in time, to when you were born. But you will not come from Konoha, as you could have guessed, because you will be born a fox kit. You shall have your memories and you will aslo obtain special powers. You can use chakra and once you leave your mother's side you will be able to unlock your special powers...I'm pretty sure. Try your best not to change the future too much though. You will be allowed to be around Naruto in this life as well." Amari explained.

"Alright then I think I'm ready." Sakura responded. Amari nodded and the pink haired girl was surrounded by a twister of air.

"Be prepared for your ultimate power when your human self dies!" Amaki yelled over the winds. Then Sakura was gone in the twister as time went backwards. Naruto stood there shocked to the core, but the scene didn't change like he thought it would. The rainbow vixen looked at him.

"Looks like you finally decided to come into her dreams Naruto." Amari said as she sat before him.

"A-Aren't you a dream?" Naruto asked a bit scared.

"Well I was. But I was sent here by the spirit fox lords. They want me to tell you something before Sakura wakes up." She replied.

"What could the spirit fox lords want to tell me?" He asked confused.

"Don't balme Sakura for not telling you she was from the future. She isn't allowed to change the future by a lot, and with you seeing this memory she was dreaming about, you're going to try and change the future. Sorry Naruto but that cannot happen." Amari stated.

"Why can't I change the future?" Naruto asked annoyed that he couldn't try and save his Sakura-chan.

"Because that is how the future plays out. I'm not saying it's fate or anything, but I'm saying that even if you do change something, this will all happen later on. But that is how this life plays out." She explained.

"You said something about Sakura getting her ultimate power when her human version dies. What's up with that?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you exactly what it is, but it will allow you to have Sakura live as long as you." Amari replied as the ground started to disappear. "Well it looks like Sakura's waking up. I have to go now Naruto. Have a great future!" And with a grin, Naruto was kicked out of Sakura dream and back into reality.

Sakura opened her eyes and sighed. She saw the rest of her dream, meaning she saw Naruto and Amari's little talk that they had.

_'So when human me dies I'll live as long as Naruto-kun?'_ She thought.

**"How will that work?"** Inner asked confused. But all Sakura could do was shrug.

_'I have no idea Inner.'_ She replied mentally and opened her eyes to see Naruto stirring. Sakura stood from the bed and left through the window.

**"Where are you going Outer?"** Inner asked now very confused that she was just leaving without telling Naruto.

_'I'm going to give Naruto-kun some time to think by himself. It won't be any help with me around. I'll give him his space for the time being.'_ Sakura explained as she jumped up to the hokage monument.

When Naruto finally woke up he was surprized that he didn't see Sakura in her bed. He decided to contact her with his seal.

_'Sakura? Sakura where are you?'_ He asked mentally. When he got no response he started to worry.

_'Did she overhear me talking to Amari?'_ Naruto thought anxiously.

**"Probably, I mean you where in HER head, in HER dream!" **Kurama roared on the hers.

_'Sakura? Sakura please answer.'_ Naruto thought trying to contact her.

**"Yes Naruto-kun?"** Someone said.

_'Sakura?'_ He asked.

**"No, this is Inner. Outer told me she wants you to be alone for the rest of the day, so you shouldn't worry about her."** Inner stated.

'Did she hear me talking to that spirit fox?' Naruto asked.

**"You were in HER head, in HER dream Naruto-kun. Of course she heard you. So now you get some time to yourself for being such a snoop!"** Inner yelled and broke contact with him.

_'If Inner's mad at me that means Sakura's mad at me too.'_ Naruto thought sadly.

**"Your fault for listening to me kit."** Kurama muttered. He couldn't argue, because he knew the fox was right.

_'That was a bit harsh Inner don't you think?'_ Sakura asked.

**"Yeah I know I was harsh, but he should know better than to look into your dreams and memories. That stuff is personal."** Inner replied, making Sakura sigh.

_'I guess so.'_ She replied. Sakura was looking down at the village from the Yondaime's head.

_'Who knew Minato Namikaze was Naruto-kun's father. I don't know why I couldn't see it sooner.'_ She thought with a shake of her head.

**"Do you plan to stay here all day?"** Inner asked.

_'No, I'm plan on meeting with Lady Tsunade, see if she can have me do any work. I can't slack off, even if it is our week off.'_ Sakura explained, and with that thought poofed to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade jumped a bit when she saw a poof of smoke in her office.

"Sakura?" She asked, very surprised that she was here and not with Naruto. Sakura bowed her head.

"Hello Lady Tsunade." She responded.

"How can I help you Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Well do you have any wrok I can do? No missions, just errands or maybe work around the hospital." Sakura asked as she sat before the Hokage.

"Well I know about errands, but I don't know what people would do if I sent a fox to heal them." She replied as she took out a stack of papers. Then there was another poof of smoke.

Tsunade looked up and saw a red haired woman with yellow eyes. She wore a green, long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black sandals. She was tall and looked in her early thirties. The woman smiled at Tsunade.

"Good day Lady Tsunade. My name is Rose Blossom. I came here from the hidden Sand village to have a vacation. But I want to train as a medical ninja here so I can be useful to my village. I hope everyone will accept me. I want your permission to work as a medical ninja in your hospital." The woman greeted. Tsunade shook her head with a chuckle.

"You have my permission Rose. Just be sure to tell Shizune that I allowed it, and that you're really the fox Sakura." She replied. But then pointed towrd the stack of papers. "Bring that to her too please." Rose nodded before grabbing the stack and poofing to the hospital.

Shizune was about to leave her office when there was a poof os smoke before her. The red haired woman held a stack of papers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Shizune asked.

"My name is Rose Blossom and Lady Tsunade told me to give this to you before I start working at the hospital for my vacation from the Sand." Rose said with a smile as she put the stack on her desk. "I'm Fox Sakura, Shizune." She explained and looked back up at the black haired woman. Shizune blinked.

"Of course you are. Well Rose I'll be sure to keep you busy today." She replied with a chuckle, making Rose grin.

"I look forward to it." She said.

Naruto walked through the village, attemting to clear his mind. But that really wasn't working.

_'What am I supposed to do? What do I say when I see Sakura again? Do I ignore her for keeping that secret from me? No I can't do that or else she will leave, and I don't want her to leave. She's the closest person I have in my life. Do I act like nothing happened? Grah! I don't know what to do!'_ He yelled at himself mentally.

**"Why don't you ask someone for advice."** Kurama suggested.

_'I guess I could try that, but who?' Naruto thought. 'Baa-chan? No... Maybe Sakura-chan! Since she is Sakura then she might know how to be treated. But how do I ask her without telling her she's from the future? I can't because then Sakura-chan will know she dies in the future. Shizune? She's around Sakura-chan as much as Baa-chan, yeah, I'll ask her.'_ He finally decided and headed for the hospital.

Once there Naruto went straight for Shizune's office.

"Shizune! Can I ask you something?" He asked as he barged in, scaring Shizune.

"Goodness Naruto! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled as she settled down. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Shizune but can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"Umm, do you and Baa-chan know Sakura's secret?" Naruto asked. He was mentally kicking himself in the head.

_'I come to ask her when I don't even know if she knows Sakura's secret?! What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ Naruto screamed mentally.

**"You're a real idiot."** Kurama grumbled. But they were both surprized when Shizune nodded her head.

"Yes I know. Why?" She asked.

"Well I uh, kind of found out without her really telling me. I used the seal I made and looked into her dreams. I saw her dreaming of her memory that she was from the future. What should I do? Sakura said she would leave me alone for the whole day to think, but I don't know what to think." Naruto explained. Making Shizune sigh.

"You really shouldn't look through a woman's privacy Naruto. It's not right and no girl likes that." She started, but before she could continue, the door was opened.

"Shizune, I finished healing those chunin. Is there anyone else I can heal?" A red haired woman with yellow eyes asked as she walked in. She looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Hello there sir, my name is Rose Blossom. Yours?" Rose asked with a wave. Naruto looked at her strangely.

_'Her chakra seems very familiar, have I met her before?'_ He thought as he stared at her. Naruto heard Kurama snort in the back of his head. _'What's so funny?'_ Naruto asked annoyed.

**"I'm not even going to tell you kit. You're more than an idiot, you're a moron!"** Kurama howled in laughter before cutting of the link.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied, making Rose grin.

"So you're Naruto? It's an honor to meet the future Hokage of the Leaf." She bowed her head.

"Why would you think I'm the future Hokage of the Leaf?" He asked, though feeling a bit of pride.

"Lady Tsunade and Lord Gaara say that you will become the Hokage of the Leaf because of how hard you work. I have to agree with them. You did save lord Gaara from the Akatsuki." Rose complemented. Shizune smiled.

_'Sakura's a good actor.'_ She thought, but then an idea came to mind.

"Rose do you mind if I ask you something?" Shizune asked.

"Ask away." Rose replied.

"So what would you do if your best and closet friend kept a dark secret from you for years. Then you found out on your own and your friend left you to think. What would you do?" She asked, making Rose flinch slightly.

"Umm, well... If I care for my friend as much as I know they care for me, then I wouldn't hold that secret against them and stop being their friend. Since they mean so much to me, I would be devastated if they weren't in my life anymore. I would live my life filled with that one regret. Losing the friendship that had made me so close to them." Rose replied softly. Naruto looked at her for a minute before hugging her tight. Rose blushed brightly.

"Thanks, you helped me a lot." He thanked. Then Naruto turned back to Shizune. "Do you know where Sakura is? I have to talk to her." He asked.

"Didn't she say she would leave you alone the whole day? You would probably see her tonight or something." Shizune replied. Naruto sighed.

"I know but I want to see her now." He explained. Rose thought for a second.

"Do you mean the pink haired medic or the fox she was with?" She asked, making Naruto perk up.

"Do you know where they are?" He asked urgently.

"Room 301. On the other side of the hospital." Rose stated and Naruto ran out the door. She looked at Shizune. "I guess I'll be gone for the rest of the day Shizune. Maybe we could do this again some time, I'm off." And with a puf of smoke, Rose was gone. Shizune grinned.

"Maybe." She said before going back to work.

Human Sakura looked at her side and saw Fox Sakura sitting next to her.

"What's up Sakura?" She asked as she exited the room.

"The ceiling." Fox Sakura replied. They both laughed just as Naruto almost barreled over them. Human Sakura growled.

"Watch it you idiot!" She yelled, only to get shushed by Fox Sakura.

"Shush Sakura, this is a hospital!" She joked with a snicker. Naruto looked at the vixen intently.

'Sakura's chakra and Rose's chakra feel identical. Really identical.' He thought confused.

"Are you related to a girl named Rose Blossom?" Naruto asked Fox Sakura. She blinked at him.

"Really Naruto-kun? You're asking if a fox is related to a human?" Fox Sakura asked, then sighed. "You have really lost it." She muttered.

"Oh never mind! Can I talk to you in private Sakura?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Sure, see you later Sakura!" Fox Sakura said before walking away with Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto were now sitting on the fourth hokages head watchijn the sun go down.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked at him.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sakura replied.

"I'm sorry for going into your private stuff. But I had to know why you felt this way about me. But, is it true? Are you really Sakura-chan from the future?" He asked while looking into her eyes.

"Yes it's true Naruto-kun." Sakura replied. "I'm sorry about not telling you. But I knew if I did you would try to change the future somehow." She said softly, but just then her ears perked up.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura didnt answer right away, she was staring off into the distance.

"Are you going to try and change the future?" She asked softly. He didn't answer but looked away. "I knew it." Sakura muttered before standing from the fourths head. "You heard what Amari said Naruto-kun. The future is unchangeable." She stated. But then Naruto snapped his eyes at her.

"That's not true! It could be changed if I tried!" He yelled.

"And what would you change?" Sakura challenged. Naruto didn't speak. "Even you don't know what to change for this not to happen! I've done my best to keep everything how it was! I tried. But when did you grow so mature to make you think you had to find an answer for youself?! Every second I'm here I know what happens next! I hate being from the future because I know when someone will die, leave, or betray you! I wish...I wish... I wish I was dead and stayed dead sometimes!" She roared before running into the woods.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran after her.

_'Why Amari? Why did you and the others send me back?'_ Sakura thought with tears in her eyes as she ran blindly.

"Because child, Kurama's mate made the order." Amari said within her mind. Sakura's eyes widened but he kept running.

_'W-What? Kurama's mate? But why did she pick me? I may have died but why did she send me back in time?'_ She asked confused.

"Kurama's mate, Hana, had died with her unborn pups. She wanted to make sure this would never happen to Naruto, so she gave you a second chance at his heart. In addition of making you a fox. A little bit of her went back in time with you. She is your inner." Amari explained. Sakura was shocked and looked at her inner from her mindscape. At the moment she was running on autopilot, promising her senses to guide her.

_'Is that true Inner? Or should I say Hana?'_ She asked her inner, who looked Sakura in the eyes.

**"Yes, it's true Sakura."** Hana replied.

_'I see no point in even being in this world anymore though. Naruto-kun knows what the future holds and who I am. He will never treat me the same again and will try everything he can to make sure the human me stays alive!' _Sakura barked at the fox.

**"Yes I know. So I decided to help you with this little problem." **Hana stated as she stood before Sakura in her human form. Hana had long silver hair and golden eyes that clashed well with her ocean blue kimono. In a second, Sakura was human again.

_'W-What are you going to do?'_ The pinkette asked nervously.

**"I shall erase Naruto's memories of this faithful day. He will not remeber a thing, he will remember your confession though. But I need Kurama-kun's help to make such a thing possible. If you allow me to take over your body, to make it easier to enter the boys mind and speak to Kurama-kun, then he won't know anything of the future. Will you allow me to do this Sakura Haruno?"** Hana asked calmly. Sakura thought this over.

_'Maybe I should do this. But then again maybe I shouldnt. I would feel horrible if I erased Naruto-kun's memories. But he will try and change the future and might end up ruining it more. I can't think!'_ She cried and fell to the ground while holding her head._ 'I don't know what to do.'_ Sakura whispered softly. Hana felt bad for putting the vixen once human under so much pressure.

**"Tell you what Sakura. I'll let you talk with Naruto and try to make him see reason so he wont hange the future. If he dosen't, i'll take it from there."** She stated. Sakura looked up at the silver haired woman with tears rolling off her cheeks.

_'Alright. I will try Hana.'_ She replied. Sakura wiped her eyes away and stood tall._ 'I will make naruto-kun see reason!'_ She roared with her fist in the air before leaving her mindscape. Hana smiled.

**"That a girl."** She whispered.

During their talk Naruto felt like he was running in circles looking for Sakura.

_'Now I've done it. I just chased away the only one who showed me love. If only I didnt look at her dream! What the hell is wrong with me!'_ He yelled mentally.

**"You couldn't help it. There was so much you wanted to know about the vixen, yet she wouldnt tell you. Now we know she had a good reason why."** Kurama muttered. Naruto sighed as it started to rain.

His now wet hair stuck to his forehead as he decided to take one more look around before leaving. He wouldnt be able to catch her scent because of the rain, and she wasn't answering him through their mental link. Naruto looked as closely as he could around the forest, when he caught a glimpse of red. He immediatley ran toward the red to see Sakura laying on the ground, soaking her fur.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked over at her eyes. He gasped. Her eyes were clouded, almost making him think she was dead, but her eyes had a far off look and he could see her body move up and down with every breath. "Sakura-chan can you hear me?" He asked as he knelt before her. Sakura wouldnt answer him, making Naruto worry if she had gone into shock or something. He summoned five shadow clones to help him pick her up and bring her ome. It was trouble for even the six of them, considering Sakura was as big as a medium sized horse.

Once they got home, they grabbed a towel and dried off her fur before turning up the heat a bit. He declined his clones and sat beside Sakura's giant bed. She was asleep now, with her eyes closed shut. Naruto sighed.

'I'll have to talk to her when she wakes up or something.' He thought. Sakura whimpered in her sleep and curled into a tight ball. She seemed to be shaking.

_'Is Sakura-chan having a nightmare?'_ Naruto thought a bit scared. He started shaking her, trying to wake her up, but she wouldnt wake up.

"Sakura-chan wake up! Wake up!" He yelled. Sakura started to thrash about, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.

**Author Note**

**I'm working on chapter 15 now so no worries. Its going to be all about Sakura's nightmare so don't hate me! -Hides behind Kurama, before poking out my head- I'll be needing more ideas soon, so help me out by telling me your ideas in the reviews! Love you my kits! Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 15 : The Nightmare

Chapter 15: The Nightmare

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the middle of a giant field that was thundering with rain and lightning. An ocean could be seen far away.

_'Where am I?'_ She thought as she saw something race past her. Sakura's pink hair was blown back at the speed.

_'Wait pink hair?!'_ She thought surprised as she looked at her hands and human body._ 'But how?'_ Sakura was wearing a red, rain drenched tanktop and blue, rain dretched shorts.

She looked in the direction of the creature that had run past her, and saw a straight line of fire that seemed unfazed by the rain and wind. Sakura quickly ran after the trail as she ran past trees while her short hair got leaves trapped within them. The trail of fire seemed never ending as she felt like she was running for hours on end. But she soon came upon a clearing. The fire ended at the very center as Sakura looked around, making sure this was no trap.

She walked to where the fire trail came to an abrupt halt. She looked around once more, finding nothing. But the ground beneath her shook violently. She quickly jumped away just as giant chakra tails shot from beneath her. Sakura dodged each of them as they tried to hit her. She jumped all the way to the outskirts of the clearing to get out of range, just as the ground split open.

A man with spiky blonde hair and slitted red eyes jumped out from the crack in the earth. He was covered in demon chakra while three tails waved madly behind him. Sakura sucked in a breath as she realized it was Naruto.

"Sakura, you have betrayed my trust in you. Now you must die." Naruto said demonically. She shook her head.

"Listen to me Naruto-kun! I didn't come to the past on purpose! I was sent here on a mission by the fox spirit lords!" Before Sakura could continue, his tails tried to split her open again.

"I will have none of it! Now, you will die by my hands today!" Naruto roared angrily as he charged at her. She let a tear fall as she readied herself for a battle.

"Fine. If you won't listen to me, I'll talk to you while we fight." Sakura growled and charged herself. She sent chakra into her fist and punched the ground before Naruto. A giant boulder came out of the ground and she punched it, making smaller rocks, before sending them flying at the fox boy. Sakura then noticed the strange designs on her arms. She soon noticed it was Japanese writing. It read

_~Send chakra to your heart, you will change into your fox form and unlock a new power that is beyond any bloodline limit~_

Sakura did as it said and she gasped in pain as she felt her body shifting forms. This even made the demon Naruto stop in his tracks as he watched Sakura shift.

She felt her tail sprout from her tail bone and her ears move to the top of her head before becoming fox ears. Sakura felt her legs reform into werewolf like legs. Then grow paws along with black claws. She puked up her blood and teeth before new, sharper teeth formed in. Her face pushed out into a muzzel as her muscles and bones reshaped themselves. She felt her eyesight grow keen and her senses heighten. Then she finally let out a scream that turned into a roar as her fur grew in and she grew in size.

Sakura panted as she regained her balance. She stood up, on two legs and looked at Naruto, who looked back at her with wide eyes.

"What are you?" He asked with a growl. Sakura looked at herself in a puddle and found herself looking at a werefox with pink fur and a white underbelly. Her eyes were emerald and slitted.

"I am Sakura Haruno. I was a human, then a vixen, now a werefox. Today, I stand before you as the werefox I now am, and tell you. I am from the future." Sakura said as she looked Naruto in the eye. The fox boy didn't move, just stared back.

"The first reason I was sent back in time was to save you from the pain of not being loved. The second reason is by the wishes of Kurama's mate, Hana. She wanted to make sure you had a second chance at having someone close to your heart, then in addition to that, she would be able to see Kurama again by being my inner. I was sent back in time because I care about you, and was too foolish when I was young to see how much I actually loved you. Listen to my words Naruto-kun, and look into my eyes. You will know I would not lie to you about this." She explained. Naruto continued to stare, but not into her eyes.

"I will not believe a word you say. I meant what I said... Believe it!" He roared and charged once again. Sakura growled and charged herself.

"I don't understand you Naruto-kun!" She barked as she traded blows with him. "All you wanted was the truth and the whole truth. I told you the truth. Why won't you believe it?!" Sakura roared as she puched Naruto away with her tail. He crash landed into the ground but immediatly got back up and took a deep breath. Naruto screamed as chakra shot from his mouth. She quickly dodged and ran up to him, while he was breathing deeply. Sakura punched the ground as she attempted to get him stuck under a rock, or something to keep him still. But Naruto jumped away and attacked with his tails. She used her own tail to block the attack, but two more tails sprouted from her tail bone to help out her first. The tails pushed back Naruto's, sending him flying back. Sakura ran up to him and puched him in the stomach while he was in mid air. He crashed landed into the ground again. But as she landed, Naruto's tails wrapped around her and her tails. She struggled against the tails, but she was no match against them. Sakura started to struggle again when she saw Naruto walk up to her on all fours.

"I told you you would die by my hands today." He said with a smirk as he grabbed her head.

"Naruto-kun. Look into my eyes and tell me I wasn't lieing about what I said." Sakura said firmly. Naruto did as told, and his smirk only grew.

"You were lieing about what you said. Good-bye Sakura. Have fun in hell." He replied and snapped her neck.

**Author Note**

**Yay I put up the 15th chapter! Thank Kami! I'm just now starting to write the 16th so please be patient. Thank you for the ideas, Im going to be using the hot spring idea from****_ kidloco _****possibly after the 16th chapter, but who knows. Not me, I'm writing this as I go. Please review and don't flame me so hard. Just point out some mistakes besides the spelling. Till next time my kits!**


	17. Chapter 16 : A talk

Chapter 16 : A Talk With Hana & Sakura

Sakura's eyes snapped opened as she screeched loudly and jumped up from her bed. She looked around scared out of her wits, when she saw Naruto staring at her with worry. Sakura sighed as she sat back down and looked away from him.

"Sakura..." He started quietly. It broke his heart to see her look away from him. "Are you okay? You were having a nightmare." He continued, making her look at him with a glare.

"What you don't know what it was about? I'm sure you looked into my dream again." Sakura snapped. Naruto sighed.

"I didn't look this time. Honestly, I didn't. I learned from my first mistake to never do that again." He responded honestly. She looked into his eyes and tried to see if he was lying. He wasn't, making her sigh.

_'I guess he did learn from his actions.'_ Sakura thought.

**"Ask him if he won't change the future already!"** Hana growled. Making her chuckle.

_'You may not be my real inner, but you sure do sound like her.'_ Sakura said.

"Naruto, I have to ask you something," She started.

"Okay, but can I say something first?" Naruto replied with a question, feeling his heart break more when she didn't add the kun to his name. Sakura nodded. "Um... well about what I said early, about not changing the future. I can't make any promises, just like you can't since you are now part of this life." He stated, making her blink in surprise.

'Do you still want to see your mate Hana?' Sakura asked mentally.

**"HELL YA!"** Hana roared.

_'Then don't erase Naruto-kun's memories. Take over Hana!'_ She roared, making the fox chuckle before her chakra consumed the red vixen.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked as he saw the fox be consumed by demon chakra.

When the chakra disappeared, a large silver haired woman with golden eyes and eight, silver tails. She lifted her hand and touched his seal, making him gasp. He was thrown into his mindscape, while also feeling a greater weight be thrown with him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Naruto saw... a pink haired woman with emerald green eyes!

_"Sa-Sakura-chan?!"_ He asked in shock. Sakura looked at him while raising a pink eyebrow.

_"I'm not the Haruno me." _She replied and some pink hair got in her eyes. Sakura blinked in realization as she jumped off Naruto to look at her human form.

_"W-W-What? How am I human?"_ She asked no one.

**"Your a human at heart Sakura."** Hana said from behind her. Sakura quickly lifted up Naruto and turned around to see a giant cage. Piercing, red eyes stared down at them, but soon shrunk in size to see the nine tailed fox,

Kurama, the size of a large horse. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the eight tailed, silver, female fox.

**"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hana-chan?!"** He yelped in shock. Hana nodded before walking straight through the cage and next to Kurama. She nuzzled her face into his neck fur and purred.

**"Yes, it is me Kurama-kun. I missed you my love." **Hana said softly. Kurama had tears running down his face as he wrapped his tails around her tightly. Naruto was too busy staring at Sakura to notice the demon love.

He gave her a good look, summing up that she was one hot girl. Her pink hair was long and reached her thighs, while her emerald eyes glimmered in the dim lighting of the sewer which was Naruto's mindscape.

She wore a blood red dress and blood red high heels. Sakura had a red bracelet and red ring on her right hand. He realized that this was the same attire when she met Amari. Her chest was a bit bigger than HS's and so was her butt.

Naruto shook his head roughly, clearing those thoughts and looking at what Sakura was staring at.

His eyes softened on the fox couple. He remembered Kurama once telling him during their training trip about the mate that he lost.

FLASHBACK

_~The training trip with Jiraiya was almost over, and Naruto was excited to see what changed back at Konoha. Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya were staying in a small hotel in one of the towns that they were passing. _

_Jiraiya was off at the hot springs, while Sakura was already asleep on the floor, now half the size she was in the present. Naruto on the other hand was wide awake and taring out the window looking at the stars. He heard a sigh in the back of his head._

_'Something wrong Kurama?' Naruto asked._

_**"It's nothing kit."**__ He replied, but the boy knew better._

_'C'mon you big fur ball, tell me!' Naruto urged. Kurama sighed._

_**"The stars remind me of someone." **__He explained._

_'Who?' The boy asked confused._

_**"My mate, Hana the eight tailed fox." **__Kurama stated, making Naruto's eyes widen._

_'You have a mate?!' He yelled._

_**"I had a mate kit. I had." **__The fox corrected, making Naruto feel bad._

_"Had? But what happened to her?" He asked._

**_"The Iwa village happened." Kurama paused. "They killed her, and she did nothing wrong. She was on her way back to the cave, pregnate with our kits, when Iwa village attacked her. They killed her in cold blood. But I _**_**avenged her, by killing the majority. But I got carried away and my wrath came near the Konoha village, ending with me being sealed into you by the fourth."**__ He explained. _

_Naruto was silent, feeling bad for the demon. Having your mate killed, pregnate, must have been hard on Kurama._

_'I'm sorry, I didn't know.' He said softly, making the demon fox chuckle._

_**"I know you didn't know kit. It's alright, but it feels good to get that off my chest. Thanks kit."**__ Kurama replied with a non-evil smile. Naruto smiled back._

_'Uh, I guess you're welcome then. Now I'll talk to you tomorrow or something Kurama. Good-night!' He cheered and left the mindscape.~_

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto snapped out of his flashback when Sakura was shaking his shoulder.

_"Naruto-kun, you awake in there?"_ She asked with a grin. He laughed nervously.

_"Yeah I'm here, what'd I miss?"_ Naruto asked. Sakura's grin faltered a bit.

_"Nothing, but me and Hana are going to explain to you why I was sent to the past."_ She explained, making his attention go directly to Sakura and the silver fox behind her. He stayed silent and waited. She took a breath.

_"The first reason I was sent back in time was to save you from the pain of not being loved. I wanted to be there for you when you were in trouble."_ Sakura started.

**"The second reason is because of me."** Hana continued. **"I wanted to make sure you had a second chance at having someone close to your heart, then in addition to that, I would be able to see Kurama-kun again by being Sakura's inner self."** She explained.

_"My last reason is because I care about you, and was too foolish when I was young to see how much I actually loved you. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I was dense when I was little. I should've seen you were the real one for me, not Sasuke." _Sakura finished with small tears in the corners of her eyes. He smiled lightly at her before giving her a bear hug.

_"I understand Sakura. It's okay. At least I know that in the future you will acknowledge me. I will wait for Sakura-Chan for sure now."_ Naruto said softly. She smiled with teary eyes as she hugged back just as tight.

_"Thank you Naruto-kun!"_ Sakura cried as she buried her face into his neck, taking in his scent without him noticing.

Hana smiled from afar.

**"They make the cutest, partially human, couple ever. Me and you, Kurama-kun, are the best demon couple ever." **She whispered into his ear, making him blush. Kurama licked her ear, making her purr.

**"Can we kick them out without you leaving?"** He asked. Hana nodded and with a swish of her tail, they were gone.

**"Perfect."** Kurama said huskily before giving her love nips on her neck, making her moan.

Back in Reality

Naruto blinked as he looked at the, now fox, Sakura. She was laying down while staring up at him. But she soon yawned sleepily before resting her head on Naruto's thigh. Sakura quickly fell asleep, making him laugh softly.

"Good night Sakura." He whispered before deciding to sleep next to her for the night.

**Author Note**

**Just so you don't get confused, HS stands for Human Sakura. Please review my kits! See you all next chapter. Don't flame too hard if I got something wrong.**


	18. Chapter 17 : Fox Fight

_**Chapter 17: Fox fight**_

Sakura Haruno walked down the village road the next day, when she stopped suddenly.

**"Oh Outer."** Inner sang. She gulped, considering she hadn't heard from the inner since Naruto and Sakura left for training.

_'Y-Yes Inner?'_ Sakura asked with a small stutter.

**"How you doing? I haven't talked to you in a while. I've been hiding for a while, watching your emotions. And I have come to see your emotions have changed, for Naruto-kun. As well as Sasuke. You love the blonde fox and have moved on from the traitor, haven't you?"** Inner asked with a smirk.

_'WHAT?! No I haven't!'_ Sakura replied stubbornly.

**"Outer I'm your inner. I'm your real emotions and you know it."** She stated.

_'I won't admit it, and you can't make me!'_ She shouted mentally.

**"Ooooooh Outer. You just made a big mistake!"** Inner cheered as her chakra consumed the real Sakura. Sakura gasped as she looked around, seeing a cherry blossom field instead of the village streets.

_"What happened?!" _Sakura yelled while asking. Her voice echoed.

**"You're Inner now Outer. Temporarily at least. Now I'm going to take OUR Naruto-kun from that fox!"** Inner roared as she ran to the place she knew she would find the duo. Or at least Sakura, so she could show her who Naruto rightfully belonged to!

**_Near The Training Grounds_**

Sakura and Naruto were playing in the lake, having the time of their lives. Sakura used her tail to splash the water easier, while Naruto splashed the water hard. They were laughing aloud as they saw HS come running over to them.

**"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"** Inner roared. Sakura blinked before jumping out from the water and onto land. She shook off her red pelt from water before looking at Sakura.

"Yes?" Fox Sakura asked. Inner glared at the vixen.

**"I'm here for my Naruto-kun!"** She stated, making Sakura's eyes widen.

_'Say what?!'_ She yelled mentally.

**"Sakura's inner took over her body obviously. Now her real emotions have surfaced, you have to be careful."** Hana explained.

"I'm sorry Inner, but Naruto-kun belongs to no one. Get that through your head." Sakura said sternly.

**"Yeah right female dog! You just want to keep Naruto-kun to yourself!"** Inner yelled, but was slapped in the face. She looked back with wide eyes. Sakura looked up at her, her eyes were full of anger.

"I'm no female dog thank you. I'm a vixen, and you've pissed me off!" She growled before headbutting Inner in the gut.

**"Ugh!"** Inner was sent flying back, but flipped over and skidded on the ground.

**"Hehe, be that way vixen. But Naruto-kun will be mine!"** Inner yelled. She ran at Sakura and raised a fist. The vixen blocked it with her tail and pushed her back again. She took a deep breath and howled boiling, hot purple chakra from her mouth. Inner jumped up to dodge but the chakra followed her.

_'Inner if you were here this whole time you would've know Sakura used this move on Sasuke!'_ HS yelled at her. Inner gasped as the chakra hit her. She felt her skin burn hotly before the chakra disappeared. Inner gasped as her burns felt like she was taking a bath in lava, but she wasn't melting or dying. She growled a feminine growl before running at Sakura with chakra in her fist. The vixen created ten clones to at least slow the attack.

**"RAHHH!"** Inner gave a battle cry as she went through all ten of Sakura's clone and hit the vixen dead on, sending her flying back. Sakura landed but yelped as she felt three broken ribs.

_'I'll be feeling that in the morning.'_ She thought as she ran back at Inner.

Meanwhile Naruto was watching the battle take place, not knowing what to do.

"Please stop! Can't we talk about this?!" He asked while yelling. They both gave him murderous glares.

"**N**O!" They yelled in usion.

**"You're rightfully mine! This vixen stands no chance for you since she's a fox! Come to me instead!"** Inner yelled as she punched Sakura's back. The vixen growled before taking another deep breath. Sakura screeched, and since Inner was so close she couldn't dodge. Inner was hit by the hail like substance and she was sent flying backwards. The hail felt like a thousand wasp's stinging her repeatedly.

"Naruto-kun belongs to no one and that's final. He decides who he wants to be with in the end. I may be a fox, but that dosen't mean I can't love him like family!" Sakura barked. Inner had blood dripping from her nose as she wiped it away.

**"Whatever! I still think you just want him for yourself!"** She yelled before chakra kicking Sakura into the stomach, making her cough up blood. She growled as she sent Hana's demon chakra into her teeth before biting Inner in the leg.

Inner screamed in pain as she tried to shake off Sakura. The vixen refused to let go for a while, but let go when Inner punched her face. Sakura felt her muzzle break and she yelped as she jumped backwards. The females growled at each other as they prepared for their next, and last, move. Inner gathered her own chakra into her fists, while purple chakra surrounded Sakura and her eyes turned purple.

**"Let's finish this."** Inner stated and they both ran at each other.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed/roared in usion as they hit each other dead on. There was a huge explosion as they both flew backwards. Naruto gasped as he saw them go in different directions and couldn't decide who to go to. He loved them both equally. Then an idea popped into his head. He made a shadow clone of himself and while he ran to Sakura, the clone ran to Inner.

They were both hurt badly and were unconcious. Naruto made five other clones and they helped him lift Sakura to the hospital while the one clone lifted Inner easily. They raced back to the village, Naruto not forgetting his shirt.

_**The Hospital**_

Naruto insisted that both females be put into the same room and asked Kiba to bring his sister, Hana conviently, to heal FS. Once they were gone, Naruto stayed inbetween both beds. Tsunade soon walked in with a pissed off look on her face.

"What happened to my student and Sakura?" She asked angrily. Tsunade held both females close to her heart, since HS was like a daughter to her, and FS was her future daughter.

"Well, um apparently, Sakura-chan's inner took over her body and since her inner represented her true feelings, she went after me. She found me and Sakura swimming in the lake and confronted her. Sakura slapped her after Inner called her a female dog and they started to fight. I tried to stop it, but I think they would've put anyone who interfired in a coma. The battle got bloody and they soon ended in a draw. I had to bring them to the hospital and have Hana Inuzuka make sure Sakura was alright, since she's a fox." Naruto explained.

"How did you bring them both back? FS is the size of a medium sized horse." Tsunade asked confused.

"I had to make clones to help me carry Sakura and had one clone carry Sakura-chan." He replied. The woman raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You mean you held FS instead of HS, who you supposebly love with all your heart?" Tsunade asked, making Naruto blink.

"I never actually thought about what I was doing, it just happened." He said softly as he looked at sleeping vixen, who wasn't really asleep. Sakura had woken up a while ago, and was listening to the conversation.

_'Who knew. Besides you Hana.'_ She thought. Sakura heard said fox chuckle in the back of her mind.

"Alright, they'll be fine to leave once they both wake up and apologize to each other." Tsunade said and left the room.

"Did you actually carry me instead of Sakura Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes and lifted her head. She felt sore all over, but ignored it for now. Naruto nodded as he turned to look her in the eyes.

"You feeling okay Sakura?" He asked.

"I'm a bit sore, but that's nothing a hot bath can't handle." She replied with a foxy grin, making him grin back.

"You could always go to the hot springs." Naruto offered.

"How could I get in?" Sakura asked.

"You could henge into a human girl and go to the springs with Sakura-chan when she wakes up. I could guess you heard Baa-chan talk about apologizing to each other, and what better way than to go the relaxing hot springs?" He explained, making her smile.

"That would be great. Now if I stare at HS here, maybe she'll wake up faster." Sakura joked as she jumped off her bed and stood on HS's bed and had her face inches from the humans, staring intently. Naruto laughed as he saw the look of concentration come onto her face. All the ruckus and hot breath on HS's face made her wake up. When she opened her eyes, she screamed as she found herself looking into emerald green eyes. FS yelped as she fell on HS. The Haruno felt the wind knocked out from her. FS sweat-dropped.

"Whoopsie daisy! Sorry Sakura!" She apologized before jumping off the bed and next to Naruto. He rubbed her fox ears, making her purr. HS blinked as she looked around and found herself in a hospital room.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"Oh, we both knocked each other out at the end of our battle. Well at least me and your Inner did." The vixen explained.

"I'm so sorry about Inner Sakura! I couldn't stop her from controlling me!" HS apologized.

"It's okay. You want to go to the hot springs with me?" She asked while accepting her apology.

"That would be nice." The Haruno accepted.

_**At the hotsprings**_

Naruto bid the girls farewell as they finally reached the hot springs.

"Hey Sakura, how are you going to get in?" HS asked. There was a poof of smoke and a woman Sakura's age appeared next to her. HS gasped as she practially saw her twin, just with red hair! FS grinned at her bewildered look.

"I'm Rose if anyone asks." 'Rose' explained with a wink before she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her in. There was a green haired woman with brown eyes standing behind the desk.

"Welcome! My name is Luna. How may I help you this fine evening?" She greeted with a smile.

"Hello there Luna! We would like the womens bath please." Rose greeted back with a grin.

"Would you like that to be a private bath?" Luna asked. Sakura and Rose shared a look.

"Sure." Sakura answered for both of them. The green haired woman nodded before standing from her seat and grabbing two towels.

"Follow me girls!" She said and led them to the women showers, giving them the towels. Luna gave them one last smile before leaving. The Sakura's stripped down and wrapped the towel around their bodies, Sakura turned her head so she wouldn't look at the diguised vixen. Rose was the first to turn around and walk out the sliding door into the water. She sighed as the warm water relaxed her sore muscles.

"I'm in the water Sakura!" She called. Soon Sakura walked out, and Rose closed her eyes as the real human quickly went into the water, disguarding her towel.

"Okay you can look now." Sakura whispered in embarassment. Rose opened her eyes and looked at the rosette. She raised a red eyebrow, wondering why she was so embarassed.

"Why are you embarassed Sakura? I may be a vixen, but we're both females here." Rose stated. The rosette blushed.

"Well, it's um-" She cut herself off.

"It's nothing Sakura." Rose said sternly and swam over to the other side of the hot spring, where Sakura was. "We're both girls, and we both have the same parts but in different ways." She stated and pushed herself up against the Haruno's body. Sakura couldn't help but blush more as she felt Rose's chest smash up against her own. "Right now, I am human, and have the same woman parts as you. I see no reason to hide yourself." She added while looking at Sakura's woman parts. "Our sizes aren't that different either. No real reason to be self-conscious." Rose shrugged before sitting next to Sakura.

They just sat in the water doing nothing for a little, until the human female decided to speak.

"I'm sorry about my Inner... Rose. I can never control her." Sakura apologized softly. Rose wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's no big deal. And you know... I like being called Rose. My parents named me that, not Sakura." She said softly. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really?! But why would you change it to Sakura?" She asked.

"I always loved the cherry blossom fields. They were amazing to me and I loved to play in the field. I loved it so much that my siblings gave me the nickname, Sakura. They called me that so much that the name just stuck with me, even my parents started calling me that." Rose chuckled sadly. "I miss them." She added as she rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. Rose sighed as she actually fell asleep on her shoulder. Sakura chuckled but didn't make any move to move her off. She ended up falling asleep herself, with her head on Rose's.

**Author Note**

**Thank Kami I finally did this chapter! Oh and I'll be calling Fox!Sakura Rose for a while. And Human!Sakura... Sakura! Yeah so I hope you like this chapter and please review! I'll try to update faster. Bye my little kits! **


	19. Chapter 18 : Bonding

_**Author Note**_

_**Ugh! Sorry about this real late update. I got sick with the stomach bug for a bit, and was having a little trouble thinking of this chapter. But oh well! Here it is and enjoy!**_

_** Chapter 18 : Bonding**_

**_Two hours later_**

Sakura and Rose left the hot springs, not before paying Luna first though, and decided to take a stroll into the village. Rose was still in her human form as she walked beside Sakura to the shopping distict.

"So Rose, what would your style of clothing be?" Sakura asked. Rose thought for a minute before shrugging.

"Just nothing to girly, meaning pink or purple. Anything that resembles red I guess, since thats the color of my new Konoha leaf headband." She pointed at the headband that was tied around her forehead. The human female nodded before looking at the stores. Her eyes landed on a slightly small store.

"How about that one?" Sakura asked as she pulled Rose over. The name of the store was 'tomboy clothes for awesome girls'. Rose sweat-dropped at the name, but went in with Sakura anyway.

They stayed in there for a while, and only bought a few clothes for Rose, since she wouldnt always be in her human form. Once they were out, Rose immediatly sniffed the air. She looked to her right, and saw two people peeking out from behind a rack of clothes.

"Hey Sakura, who are they?" Rose asked while winking at Sakura. The rosette knew immediatly that Rose didn't want to reveal who she was quite yet, so she played along.

"Piggy! Hinata! Why are you stalking us?" Sakura asked with a shout. The duo of teenage girls stepped out from their cover of the clothes and walked up to the other girls.

"Hey billboard brow who's your twin? I didn't even know you had one!" Ino asked loudly. The rosette blinked.

"Girls, this is Rose Blossom. She's from Suna, my cousin and just moved here. She's one of our medics already, considering how good she is." Sakura explain. The teens looked at the red head, and she grinned before waving at them.

"What's up! You already know me, so I want to know you." Rose held out a hand for the both of them. The blonde and blue haired girl shook her hands akwardly.

"Hey billboard brow why is she so much like Naruto?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at Rose for an explanation. The red head shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I got it from my dad. I hang out with him a lot." Rose replied with a happy grin. "My dad's awesome!" She cheered. Hinata smiled lightly.

_'She really is like Naruto-kun. She's very energetic and postive.'_ She thought.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga R-Rose." Hinata introduced herself.

"And I'm Ino Yanamaka." Ino said. Rose nodded with a smile, but it it then turned into a slight frown.

"Why were you watching me and Sakura like stalker?" She asked, a little creeped out. They both blushed and stuttered at trying to find a believeabke answer.

"Umm... Uhh... Ummm..." Hinata couldn't form any real sentences, but that was really normal. The same couldn't be said about Ino though.

"Umm, well... we were just... uh..." Rose cracked a grin at their stutters before whispering into Sakura's ear.

"While they're dazed out looking for excuses, lets run!" She explained before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the crowd. Ino and Hinata snapped out of it only in time to see the rosette and red head disappear from sight.

"Wait!" Ino yelled, but it was useless finding them in the crowd. So the girls gave up their search.

**_In the Park_**

Sakura and Rose caught their breath as they stopped running.

"Did we lose them?" Sakura asked. Rose sniffed the air before giving an approving nod.

"All clear!" She said with a grin as they started to walk around the park. Sakura and Rose walked side by side through the park. Watching kids play in the play ground, and they even got some ice-cream!

They were now sitting on a park bench. Rose was asking Sakura some questions, which she already knew since this was herself she was talking to, but couldn't help but ask a certain question.

"Hey Sakura?" Rose asked. The rosette turned to look at her.

"Yes Rose?" She replied.

"Do you really love Naruto the way Inner says she does? I mean, your inner does represent your true feelings." Rose asked. Sakura sighed, but couldn't stop the blush that formed on her face.

"I guess I do, but I just can't sort out my feelings. I still like Sasuke-kun a lot." She confessed. Now it was Rose's turn to sigh.

"Are you sure it's even a romantic love? Can't it be the love of a comrade instead?" She asked annoyed. Sakura stared at her hands for a while, and the girls stayed silent. Rose glanced at the the sky, seeing it get close to sunset.

"C'mon Sakura! I want to show you something!" She cheered, lifting the roseete to her feet as she stood up. Rose then started to drag her quickly into the direction of the hokage monument.

"Rose, why are we going to the monument?" Sakura asked as she ran along, trying to keep up with Rose. The red head just grinned at her.

"You'll see!" She said all mysterious like.

_**On the top of the**__**Hokage Monument**_

Rose and Sakura sat ontop of the fourth hokage's (A/N Minato Namikaze if I must tell you) head.

"Now check it out!" Rose said while pointing toward the village. Once Sakura looked, she gasped in awe. The sunset was an amazing orange while the rest of the sky seemed to make the colors of the rainbow.

As the sun slowly went lower, a few lights went on inside the village, The sight was definatly one to behold as the sun slowly made it's way out of sight. The village shown brightly in the night and, somehow, Sakura felt extremely drowzy. She rested her head on Rose's shoulder before falling asleep. The village is the last thing she sees before going into dreamland.

Rose sighed softly with a smile on her face as she looked at the village a little while longer.

_'Hey Sakura!'_ Naruto's voice called inside her head.

_'Yes Naruto-kun?'_ She replied.

_"Are you gonna be home soon? It's getting lonely around here ever since Sakura-chan stole you from me.'_ He whined playfully. Rose chuckled. _'Oh and did you and Sakura-chan make up?'_ He added.

_'Yes we made up, and got a bit closer than before.'_ She stated, making him sigh in relief.

_'That's great! But uh, when are you coming home?'_ Naruto asked sheepishly.

_'I should be coming home soon. I have to drop off Sakura since she fell asleep while watching the sunset from the hokage monument with me.'_ Rose explained, also while picking up the sleeping rosette and cradling her in her arms.

_'Aww but that's our secret spot!'_ Naruto whined.

_'Honestly Naruto-kun anyone could find that awesome spot. I just shared it with Sakura over here.'_ She said as she ran off the mountain and toward Sakura's house.

_'Yeah but still...'_ He trailed off, making Rose roll her eyes. She soon saw the house come in sight.

_'Naruto-kun I'll talk to you later, I see Sakura's house.'_ She said and heard Naruto sigh.

_'Okay fine. See you soon Sakura.'_ He cheered before cutting off their link. Rose stopped infront of the Haruno household door before knocking.

"I'm coming!" Someone shouted from inside, and Rose's breath hitched as she saw her human mother. Mebuki gasped as she saw her daughter int the strangers arms.

"Oh my poor Sakura-chan! Is she alright?" She asked as she let Rose into the house.

"Yes she is alright, just fell asleep." Rose explained. Mebuki looked up at her face and gasped, before laughing a bit.

"Are you my long lost twin daughter or something? You look a lot like Sakura-chan. You know, besides the red hair." She mentioned with a sweat-drop. Before Rose could introduce herself, Kizahi walked into the living room. He just blinked as he saw his daughters twin sister that he didnt know she had and his said cherry blossom in her arms.

"Umm, who are you and why is my daughter unconsious in your arms?" Kizashi asked. Rose put Sakura on the couch before bowing.

"Please excuse my rudness Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. My name is Sakura, and your daughter calls me Rose. I am your daughters, teammates, fox in a transformation jutsu." Rose introduced herself.

"So what do we call you?" Mebuki asked, very confused.

"You may call me Rose just to stay away from the confusion." She replied before straigthening up. "Also your daughter is asleep at the moment." Rose then smiled. "Since I have come only to bring Sakura home, I will take my leave. You all have a good night now." She said before turning around and leaving though the door.

"Wow. She's polite, isn't she Mebuki?" Kizashi asked as he picked up the still sleeping Sakura.

"Yes she was." Mebuki replied as they went upstairs to put their daughter to bed.

_**At the Apartments**_

Rose sighed as she unlocked the door with a clawed finger.

_'Being so polite can get hard sometimes.'_ She thought with a grumble as she walked in, took off her shoes, and closed the door before locking it.

**"Then why do you keep doing it?"** Hana asked. Rose was silent.

_'I have no idea.'_ She replied with a mental sigh.

"Naruto-kun! I'm home!" Rose called into the apartment, not even realizing that she was still in her jutsu. She noticed when a kunai was thrown beside her head. Rose gasped as she saw that Naruto threw it.

"What the hell Uzumaki?!" She yelled. He blinked.

"How did you get in my apartment Rose?" Naruto asked. "How do you even know where I live?" He added as he prepared to take out anther kunai. Rose groaned.

"My kami Naruto-kun, are you really that dense?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm Fox Sakura in a transformation jutsu!" She barked, releasing her jutsu. And once the smoke disappeared, Rose was now a fox again. Naruto dropped his guard for an apologetic look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura." He apologized. Rose rolled her eyes before going back to her human form. "Why did you turn into a human again?" Naruto asked. She shrugged before brushing past him.

He took a huge whiff of her scent, making him drool a little, but he wiped it away before Rose saw it. She smelt a lot like a strawberry bush. It was pleasent, fruity, and had a lot of nature smell. Maybe it was the shampoo he buys for her. Naruto shrugged at the thought before following her to the kitchen.

Rose made herself a huge bowl of ramen for her and Naruto before slurping down. Naruto grinned before slurping himself.

"I like my human form. It's kind of well, fun I guess." She said after finishing her bowl. Rose went to the sink with their empty bowls to wash.

"Why fun?" Naruto asked as he rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. She grinned at him while looking over her shoulder.

"It's fun to trick people in who I am, because my human name is Rose Blossom. Ino and Hinata think I'm Sakura's cousin, while Sakura's parents called me her twin sister with red hair." Rose giggled as she walked behind Naruto and rested her head on his.

She wrapped her arms around him while leaning against him a little. Naruto couldn't stop the bright, hot blush that formed on his face. But then again, when couldn't you.

"So you want me to call you Rose from now on?" He asked in a drunk like trance from Rose's scent and warmth. Rose hummed in thought as she buried her face in Naruto's golden hair, loving his scent.

"That's up to you Naruto-kun." She replied softly.

_'Oh kami he's so hard to resist.'_ Rose thought with a blissful sigh outwardly. Naruto smiled softly, far from his usual grin.

_'I love this, so much.'_ He thought.

**"Then don't let her stop!"** Kurama growled out also loving it since it was almost like being touched by his Hana. And because of the fox's snappy remark, did Naruto come out of his trance.

The teenage boy relunctantly, attempted to leave the red heads grasp. Attempted. Rose's trace like state somehow, put her to sleep while she was standing. Her grip on the blonde didn't weaken either. Naruto sighed as he realized this. But the sported a confused face.

_'If this form is a jutsu, then how is she able to hold it while she is asleep?'_ He thought.

**"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"** Kurama asked annoyed.

_'You've been on this planet longer than me! Shouldn't you know something?'_ Naruto thought with a yell. All he got was a snort in response. He sighed as he unhooked, with some trouble, Rose's arms from around his chest. Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room.

_'I can't put her in the dog bed, since that'd be rude and she'd probably get cold or something. I dont have any guest rooms either... Well we've slept together loads of times when she was a fox, so I don't see why this would be any different.'_ He shrugged at the thought as he looked down at her clothes, seeing jeans and a long sleeve.

Naruto laid her on the bed and went back to the kitchen, seeing a storage scroll that Rose had left there. He looked through it's contents quickly before finding green shorts and a red tank top. Naruto put the scroll on his drawer before undressing Rose.

He blushed as he saw her almost naked form, but shook his head before any bad thoughts could reach him. He quickly put the clothes on her before putting her under the covers. He changed from his usual jumpsuit to a black shirt and orange shorts before going into bed himself.

Naruto gave Rose her space, meaning he slept on the opposite side away from her. But as he was falling asleep, there was movement coming from Rose. He gasped as her arms sneakily wrapped around his chest and her leg wrapped over his waist, almost trapping him in her hold. Naruto sighed, not even bothering to fight Rose.

But he did something he really never expected.

He turned himself around and wrapped her in his arms. Rose purred cutely before snuggling into his chest. Naruto grinned before going to bed as well.

**"Never, did I expect that to happen."** Kurama muttered as he fell asleep.

**Author Note**

**So what did you think, what did you think? I must know in the reviews so please review! What part should I do next? Go to canon story line a little bit? Like Itachi and Pain? Tell me in the reviews! Till next time my little kits! -Honestly I wonder if people even read these things, READ THEM SOMETIMES PEOPLE!- Read and review too please!**


End file.
